Journey of Kindness (Reupload)
by YukiYuu48
Summary: Amu Hinamori, 13 years old who just graduated from Seiyou Academy. But then, she felt a voice around her so she ran into Tokyo. After, she met this boy named Yoh Asakura, who knew each other since childhood. Furthermore, Amu decides that she going to participate in the Shaman Tournament. Will Amu going to be a Shaman? Can she makes up with her friendship? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **I said it before that I'm going to delete the story and make a new one, so I did. I haven't touch it since last year due to school, work, and study. So this time, I'm uploading only one chapter before I'm going on vacation next week. I edited my grammar and spelling mistakes, if you see some mistakes then let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **Anyway, this is chapter 1 and 2 combine so I hope you'll like it since some of you read this already.**

 **So Enjoy! :)**

* * *

At Seiyou Academy was having the graduation ceremony and shouted, ''Here are your graduates.''

The party ball breaks open and everyone shouted, ''Congrats on graduating!''

''What an awesome party ball! Did you make it yourself, Yaya?'' Amu asked.

Yaya smiled, ''No, Hikaru and Kairi helped me, too!''

She nodded, came up to Kairi and took his hand, ''I'm so glad that you could come back to seiyou, Kairi! Now the guardians will be secured for another year!''

Kairi blushed, ''Hi...Hinamori! Um...I..I, I've, always...''

''Wanted to eat sushi with you.'' Yaya cuts off.

Amu tilted her head, confused, ''Huh? Sushi? You want some now?''

''N-No! Um...What?!''

''Jeez Kairi, get over here!'' shouted Yaya, pulling him away.

''W...What?''

Nagihiko came up to her and said, ''Amu!''

Amu turned, ''Oh Nagihiko...''

"There's something that I've been meaning to you...''

''Yes?''

Nagihiko felt nervous and stuttered, ''Th-The truth is, I, I'm ...n...n...''

''Need to be patted on the head.'' Rima popped in.

Amu patted his head, ''Huh? Why now? I don't mind...''

''N-No no no!...what?!''

''Oh Amu. What's happening with your Shugo Chara?'' asked Tadese.

''Oh...Yeah...,'' she answered. She opened her bag as she points in her eggs and show him the sleeping eggs, ''They're still like that.''

''Oh, I see. So they're still asleep."

''Yeah, but it's ok.'' Amu smiled softly.

'Is changing scary? No, it's exciting. I'd finally gotten them back, but Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia were all back to their eggs. But I know I'll see them again. Even if they disappear, I know I'll see them again,' Amu thought and said it out loud, ''I'll see them again.''

''Amu-chan?'' Tadese wondered.

''Again…'' she talked to herself.

''Huh?''

Amu turned to him, ''Oh,s-sorry, nothing!''

"It's be nice if Ikuto nii-san could make it.''

''What!'' she surprised, ''Wait...for what? You, you mean...''

"Nikaidou & Sanjo-san's wedding of course. It's in two days, right? Tsukasa-san said he'd try and call him here. Something about reading his position and movement by the stars…"

''Ikuto's coming? Really...'' Her face got brighter.

Tadese smiled and she smiles back but suddenly, she realized that there's a voice that leads her to go. She stands up and Tadese seem worried, "Amu, what's wrong?"

"I have to go." She whispered.

"Go where?"

Amu shook her head, "Nothing, but I have to go somewhere, Tadese."

"But don't you want to see Ikuto nii-san, Amu-chan.''

"I-I love to see him, but I can't, sorry.'' Amu responded, her tears came out and ran away.

"AMU-CHAN!'' yelled Tadese.

''What's wrong, Tadese?'' asked Rima.

''I don't know, something wrong with Amu-chan.'' he said, sadly.

At night, Amu kept on running till she hits to Tokyo. She stopped by the poll and looking at the sky.

She kept on breathing in and out, "I-I can't run anymore.''

Amu looked around the town that she never been here before. She realized that she ran all the way here from her school. Damn, she ran for long time. Afterward, she felt a strong presence on top of the tree next to the cemetery.

''Why do I feel so strange?'' she wondered.

A couple's minutes later, Amu ran upstairs to see what she feels. She landed in front of the tree and see the beautiful views.

Amu felt the wind right in her face, ''Wow, what pretty stars up there,'' she sighed, ''I wish Ran and the others could see it.''

''Who's there?'' a voice called.

Amu turned back and saw this boy who had short brown hair and an orange headphone behind his ear. She had a nostalgic feeling that she knew him so long. The boy was walking forward, slowly appeared himself and looked at her familiar face.

''Do I know you?'' he asked. "I feel like I've met you before."

''Um,'' she mumbled and scratches her cheek, ''I think I remember you but I don't think you would remember me.''

The boy tried to remember by rubbing his chins, ''Hmm, I think you go to the same elementary school as me when I was small.''

She popped her heads and responded, "That's what I'm thinking about it. Is that some random guys who bullied you in school?''

''Yeah, I think you tried to protect me from them? Is it?'' He clocked his head.

''Yeah, I remember! But I forgot your name?'' She sweatdrops.

''Me too."

They both tried to remember their name and few minutes later they figure it out.

''Are you,'' they said together.

''Yoh!''

''Amu!''

They said their names at the same time to each other and smiled.

Five minutes later, Amu and Yoh got together in a happy way, sat down under the tree and talks about their childhood.

Yoh lift his head up and respond, ''I thought I would never see you again.'' he smiled.

Amu smiled back awkwardly and scratches her back head, ''Um, well I thought so too but, we've been friends since a year when we were small.''

''Yeah,'' he nodded, starring at the sky, ''but it's not that long because you were there at my house about the ghosts and you didn't believe me.''

She tilted her head, confused, ''Ghost? Well.. yeah, I remember but I can't see them back then.''

''Yeah,'' he responds, put his head down in a sad tone, ''I remember you runaway and tried to explain it to you but I guess you didn't believe me. Finally, I've lost you as a first friend.''

After she listened to his feelings, she felt guilty that she left him. Her head went down and apologized, ''well sorry.''

Yoh turned to her, confused, ''Huh? What are you sorry about?''

''About the ghosts and everything you've told me. Also, I was stubborn about it and not be able to trust you but I'm glad we meet again. I feel like I want to spend times with you more,'' she smiled.

He smiled back, ''That's ok. I'm not mad or anything but I'm glad we became friends again.''

''Yeah,'' she blushed.

"Welcome back."

She smiles nodded.

Yoh look up at the sky, puts his both hands on his back of the head and thinking about their childhood memory, ''Hey, do you remember when we first met at the park?''

Amu caught his attention, ''Huh? Oh yeah.''

 **Flashback:**

 _At the park, there was a quiet area that are less people and saw a nice water fountain. Meanwhile, Yoh sat down on the bench, lifts his head up and stares at the bright sky. He seems off and daydreaming about what happened. While Amu walked around without seeing kids all around her except one guy she found. She looked at him seems very lonely and sad._

 _She came running toward him and said shyly, ''Umm.''_

 _He looked down on her and stared, ''What?''_

 _''Why are you sitting here alone?''_

 _''Well, I don't have friends.'' He turns away from her._

 _''Huh? Friends?'' She tilted her head._

 _''Yeah,'' he nodded looking back at the sky, ''the reason why I don't have friends because I was bullied by other kids in school since every day.''_

 _Amu looked at him and smiles, ''I want to be your friend.''_

 _He looks back down at her and surprised, ''Really?!''_

 _''Yeah, so you won't have to be lonely anymore. Besides, we can be best friend.''_

 _He blushed a little and respond, ''Um, ok, you can be my first friend.''_

 _She was very happy and jumping around and said cheerfully, ''YAY!'' she stopped jumping and turns to him, ''What is your name?''_

 _''I'm Yoh, and you?''_

 _''I'm-''_

 _''Amu!'' her mother cuts off._

 _Amu turns around, her mother waved her hand and called, "Its time to go!"_

 _''Yes!" she turned back at him, ''Sorry I must go, but I hope we see each other again.''_

 _Amu ran to her mom and takes her hand to walk home. While she was walking, Yoh looked at her that can she trust her in his life and smiles._

 _The next day at school, Yoh walked down the hallways with a smile on his face. But then, he saw a group of guys in front of him and get ready to pick on._

 _''Yooooooh, haha I know what you did? What are you doing out there?'' asked the boy with the black hair._

 _''Yeah, I wonder what's he up to?'' respond the tall boy._

 _''Yeah and did you know, he lives in the haunted house?'' the fat boy mentioned._

 _''Really?!''_

 _''Yeah, he has some silly stuff about a real ghost.''_

 _Yoh ignored about they said and makes him upset. Then, Amu ran up to them puts her arm out and protects him from bullying._

 _''Stop picking on him!" shouted Amu._

 _The boys stopped laughing and look at her, ''Huh? Who is this pink hair?''_

 _''Hmm, that's what I am thinking of.''_

 _The fat boy responds, "I never seen anyone with pink hair before. Oh well, I'll just call her a pink bubble gum." They laughed at her._

 _The tall boy popped his head and teased her,'' Maybe that his little girlfriend, HAHA!'' He pointed at them and continued laughing._

 _Then she gets mad about they're saying._

 _Her fists are tightened, ''THAT'S ENOUGH!" she exclaimed, they finally stop, ''you shouldn't bully him because he's my friends!"_

 _Yoh caught her attention, 'Amu..'_

 _''Friends? Since when you guys became friends?'' asked the boy rudely._

 _Amu seems scared to say and explains, ''Well...I became friend with him because he was lonely and sad. But I...I want to be with him because I want him to be happy!" She paused and continued, "You…You guys are so cruel to him. Why not you pick someone your own side and LEAVE. HIM. ALONE."_

 _They looked at her in a few seconds and respond, ''Heh, you too short to protect him and-''_

 _''Be quiet!'' Amu had her two eyes burning and have her fist ready._

 _They're scared that she was about to beat them up and yelled, ''Umm...well I-I got to go but RUN!''_

 _The boys ran away, Amu sighed, and turns to Yoh, ''Are you ok?''_

 _Yoh blushed a little and scratch his cheek, ''Y-Yeah.''  
_ _-_ _  
_

 _After school, Yoh walked down the street feeling down. Then, Amu ran up to him, cheerfully._

 _''Hey!''_

 _''Hi.'' He turned to her._

 _''Where are you going?''_

 _''Home.''_

 _''Eh? Why?''_

 _''Because I have to do some stuff.''_

 _Amu looked at him for a while but had an idea, ''Hey, do you want to go to the park?_

 _Yoh blinked, ''Huh? Why?''_

 _''Because I want to get to know you more,'' she smiled._

 _He looked up at the sky, holding his backpack, ''Well, ok but only a little bit.''_

 _''YAY!'' she jumped cheerfully._

 _At the park, Yoh and Amu sat down the under the tree. They felt the breezy wind right in their face._

 _''Ah, isn't feels good, right Yoh?'' she leaned back._

 _Yoh stared at the sky and been zone out for a while._

 _''Yoh? YOH!"_

 _''Huh? What?'' he looked down on her._

 _Amu rolled her eyes and repeats, ''I said isn't it feels good?''_

 _''Oh yeah, sorry.''_

 _''It's ok,'' she smiled._

 _He smiled back and continued looking at the sky, ''Um.''_

 _''What?''_

 _''Thank you for protecting me.''_

 _"Oh,'' she blushed, scratching on her back head, ''you're welcome I guess.''_

 _They looked at each other, laughing, and smile at each other. They seem to get along pretty well._

 **End of Flashback**

Back to the present, Yoh and Amu remembered about what happened in the past.

Amu looked at the sky, ''Yeah, I remember good old days, right?''

''Yeah,'' he smiled, ''and I remember we're good friends for so long.''

''True,'' she nodded. A second later, she remembered it's getting late, ''Oh yeah, I got to go.''

''Huh? Really?''

Amu stands up and stretched, ''Yeah, it's pretty late so I bet my parents might be worried.''

"I see," He closed his eyes, ''Um.''

"Huh? What?''

''Do you want to come to my house tomorrow and meet my friends?'' he asked.

''Sure, what time?''

''Around 12,'' he smiled.

''Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow,'' she waved at him.

He waved back, ''Bye.''

* * *

 **Please R &R! **

**So how was this? Was it better then before or not?**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking to put romance in it. What do you think? Should I put or nah?**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

 **I decided to upload one more chapter before I'm leaving few days till now. So in this chapter, I combined 3 and 4 so that you don't have to wait so long.**

 **That's about it today and I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

The next day Amu woke up early in the morning, stretching her arm and looked at the pretty sunshine.

''It's a beautiful day today,'' she smiled.

She looked at her shugo chara, she wondered if they're going to hatch again someday.

She sighed, "I miss them so much,''

Her cell phone rang on her desk, she picked up her phone and look who it is. It's Tadese.

She opened,''Hello.''

''Amu-chan, where were you yesterday? I've been calling you for mutiple times but you didn't pick up,''Tadese worried.

''Oh yeah, my phone ran out of battery, sorry.'' She sweatdropped.

''Amu-chan.''

''Huh? What?''

''Are you ok? You looked sad. What happened yesterday?''

''Huh? Oh N-NOTHING! I'm ok, really.''

''I see,'' Tadese sadly, ''Um..''

''What, Tadese?''

''Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' she said cheerfully.

''That's great. Then, see you tomorrow.''

''Bye,'' she hung up the phone.

"Amu-chan!"Amu's mom yelled from downstairs, ''Breakfast is ready.''

''Yes!" she responded.

Amu got up from her bed and changed into her regular outfit. She wore a light blue shirt and a short white skirt. She clipped her blue hairpin to the right side. Finally, she went downstairs to eat her breakfast with her family.

''Amu-chan,'' her mom sound worried.

''What?'' she talked with her mouthful.

''Why did you come home late last night?'' she asked.

Amu gulped, ''Um, I saw my old friend.''

Her mom and dad looked at her, confused, ''Huh? Old friend?''

''My childhood friend,'' she smiled.

''Your childhood friend? Who?''

''Yoh. Asakura Yoh,''

''Asakura...Yoh?'' Her mom repeated, think for a moment, ''Hmm, I'd never heard of him. Do you know, honey?'' She turned to her husband.

''Hmm, nope,'' he responded quickly.

''Who is he?'' Her mom asked.

''Well, he just a guy who like music and cheerful,'' Amu answered.

''Is he your boyfriend?'' asked Ami.

Amu blushed a little, ''Huh?! Wha?! N-NO! We're just a childhood friends!'' she turned away.

Her mom giggled, ''Well I guess you guys had fun in the old days, right?''

Amu scratched her back head, ''Well we been friends for a year and then, something happened.''

Her mom didn't say anything.

''But anyway, we became friends again. That's why today I'm going to his house to meet his friends,'' she smiled cheerfully.

''Oh, that's good, but don't you still hang out with Tadese and others, Amu-chan?'' her mom wondered.

Amu felt nervous to say, ''Well yeah. I still hang out with them but I want to hang out with my childhood friends because I haven't seen him in 8 years I guess.''

''But it isn't like you, Amu-chan?''

''Huh? What are you saying?! I'm still the same.''

She giggled, "If you say so.''

Amu finished eating her breakfast, ''I'm done!

''Huh, Amu-chan, where are you going?''

''I told you already I'm going to Yoh's house.''

''Oh, that right,'' her mom smiled.

Amu ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her brown bags along with her Shugo Chara. She looked at her digital clock on the table, it's 10:45 AM. She sighed, "It's still early.''

She looked at her eggs on her bag,it still resting, ''Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, I promise you that I'll take care of you guys.''

At 11 AM, Amu ran downstairs and puts on her white shoes.

''I'm off!"

''Have a good day, Amu-chan!'' her mom waved her.

''Yeah,'' she opened the door and left,''Bye!''

An hour later, Amu walked to Yoh's house, thought about what his friends look like. Maybe crazy or ghost friends, she shrugged and move on.

She looked at the sky, ''Today I wonder what's he up to?" She taught about a minutes and smiled. "Oh well, I'll see him later when I get there.''

Amu finally got to his house on time. She stared at his house for a while, it is huge like a hotel. How did he lived like this? Was he rich?

''Amazing!" Her eyes sparkled.

She went up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Someone opened the door, it was Yoh of course.

''Hey, Amu!'' He waved at her, smiled.

''Hi, sorry,'' she apologized.

''That's alright, you can come in,''he lets her in and closed the door,''Hey Anna.''

A girl had short blonde hair and wore a short black dress. She drank her tea on the table and looked at him in the straight eyes, ''What?''

''Um, this is Hinamori Amu,'' he responded, ''my childhood friend what I'm talking about.''

''H-Hello,'' Amu said nervously, bowed at her,''Nice to meet you.''

''Hello,'' Anna bowed at her back,''I'm Kyoyama Anna. Nice to meet you too.''

Amu smiled and came in the living room. Once she met his friends, they seem nice people.

''Everyone, this is Hinamori Amu. My childhood friends,'' he smiled.

''H-Hello, it nice meeting you here,'' she bowed to them.

''Hello, I'm Oyamada Manta, nice to meet you,'' said the short guy.

''I'm Horo Horo,'' said the blue hair.

''I'm Ryu,'' said the guy with the elvis hair.

Amu smiled softly and sat down on the floor with everyone else.

''So this is all of my friends,'' Yoh grinned, sat next to her.

''You seem to have a lot of friends, Yoh.'' She turned to him.

''Yeah and-'' Horo Horo cut off.

''Wa-wa-wait a minute. If she was your childhood friend, then she is your long distance GIRLFRIEND!" Ryu pointed at Amu.

Amu blushed a little, ''Huh? Girlfriend?!"

Everyone sweatdrops to him, is he crazy or what. Anna got super angry and punished with his face by her fist.

''What are you saying?! I'm his fiancée!" she yelled.

Amu sweatdropped, ''Um, your... his fiancée?''

''Yes because he promised me to get married in the future,'' answered Anna.

Yoh sweatdropped, ''Well...I don't remember saying that, Anna.''

"You said that a long time ago.''

''Um..'' Amu called,''What should we talk about?''

''Huh? Oh yeah, we're all shamans."

''You already said that a long time ago.''

''Oh yeah but I'd tell you bit before.''

Yoh explained to her about half an hour and she seem to get it now.

''Wow, that's interesting,'' replied Amu.

''Yeah. We're planning to go to Shaman Tournament.''

''And you could be a shaman one day,'' called Horo Horo.

''Amazing, I want become one of you guys. That's sound exciting.'' she clapped her hands.

One of Amu's egg moved a little and Anna sensed on her bag, what is hidden there?

Anna blurted out, "Hey."

She turned to her, nervously, "W-What? Anna?"

" Can I ask you something?" she pointed her bag, "What's inside in your bag?''

Amu felt her heartbeat and stuttered, ''H-Huh? W-What ...are you talking about? It's n-nothing! Really!''

''Really? Are you lying to me?" She looked at her in a strict eyes.

''N-NO, WHY WOULD I LIED?!,'' she yelled, thinking in her head, ' N-No, I can't let her to see my shugo chara.' She hold her bag tightly.

''Shugo...Chara?''

Amu shocked, ''Huh?! You can read my mind!"

''Wait a minute!'' exclaimed Yoh, stopped them from both fighting''What's going on?"

Anna answered, got up, ''She has something on her bag. It's probably her guardian ghost.''

Everyone looked at her in a serious way.

''No! It's not a guardian ghost!" she yelled.

''If it's not a guardian ghost, then what is it?"

Amu felt scared to answered and gulped, ''It's a...'' she stand up very quickly, ''Sorry, I have to go.''

She ran out of the house, Yoh tried to catch her but she left.

''AMU!''

''Leave her, Yoh,'' Anna commanded.

''Why did you do that!''

''I want to know what it is. That's all.'' She turned away.

''You should apologized to her,'' he ran after her.

''YOH!'' she exclaimed as he left the house, ''you idiot.''

Amu kept her running away from what happened earlier. She stopped and sat down on the bench taking a rest. She taught in her mind,'Why is she so scary? Why did she do such a thing? Why she wants to know my personal stuff?"

 _''If it's not a guardian ghost, then what is it?"_

She put her hand on her lap, tighten her fists, "Why? Why did she says was so mean?"

Five hours later the sun went down, Amu felt depressed and been zoned out for a while. She looked at the orange sky, thinking about Ran and the others how are they doing. She still thinking about what Anna said.

''What should I do?''she asked, closed her eyes and puts her head down.

''AMU!" called Yoh, ran up to her.

Amu opened her eyes and turned to her left side ,''Yoh.''

He stopped and breath in and out,''I was looking for you everywhere, Amu.''

''Huh? Really?"

''Yeah. I worried sick about you.'' he looked straight at her.

''Well,'' she turned other side and felt mad, ''talk to your girlfriend. I can't deal with her attitude.''

He sighed and sat next to her,''Anna is a little angry sometimes.''

Amu turned to him,''Huh, you knew her all along?"

''Yes, we know each other when we were 10.''

She didn't say anything and looked down on her lap.

''When I was first met her, I thought she was shy and quiet. She was an orphan and my grandma want us to get married one day but I didn't ask her to marry me.''

''I see, but I kinda don't like her the way she act.'' she crossed her arms and turned away.

He looked at her in one second and laughed.

She blushed a little, "W-What?"

"Sorry but you're funny." He stopped.

She didn't say anything and fowned down.

He changed the subject,''So what did she yelled about?''

She answered,''Well." She opened her bags and showed her Shugo Chara.

''What's that? It looks like it just an eggs.''

"Well beside an egg, it's a Shugo Chara." She told him the truth.

He seem confused, "Shugo...Chara?"

She nodded, "I can explain it. It basically those chara is my would be selves." She continued, "Every child has an egg of the heart inside of them. They're dreamed selves is would be selves. Once their eggs are unseen by the eye and when the child grows up, they disappears." She rubbed her eggs, sadly. "That's why they went back their eggs. I feel like I would never seen them again."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry."

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll come back for sure." He grinned.

"Yoh…" Her face got brighter, "Yeah."

They both paused about five minutes.

''Um Yoh,'' she called.

''What?''

''Um, how do you become a shaman?'' She asked nervously.

''Huh? Well, that's kinda tough you know.'' he answered, then popped up, ''Wait, why?''

''Because I'm very interested,'' she answered, ''and plus, I want to try something new. I'm pretty sure I can get stronger later on'' she smiled.

''I see, but I'll ask my grandpa to teach you.''

''Really?!'' she get excited very quickly.

''Yeah,'' he said, stand up and stretching,''and he'll definitely can train you just like me.'' He pointed to himself.

''Amazing, I can't wait.'' she clapped her hands together.

"Oh yeah, I want you meet my guardian spirit." He paused, "Hey Amidamaru."

He appeared with a spirit of samurai behind Yoh,''Yes, Master Yoh.''

''Amidamaru, this is Hinamori Amu. My childhood friend,'' he introduced.

''Hello. Nice to meet you,'' she bowed.

''Amu, this is Amidamaru, my spirit friend.''

''Hello, nice to meet you too,'' he bowed back.

''No wonder spirits even exist.''

''Yeah but only shaman could see ghosts.''

''I see, but wait! How could I see ghosts even though I'm not a shaman?" she asked.

He giggled,''Well, I guess some people who see ghosts but they're not a shaman. Like Manta, he see ghosts but he just a normal person.''

She didn't say anything except she felt afraid.

''Don't worry, my grandpa will teach you to become a shaman one day,'' he said, holding his arm around her neck.

Amu blushed a little and smiled, ''Yeah.''

Half an hour later, Yoh, Amu, and Amidamaru went down to the lake and sees a beautiful sunset.

''Isn't nice view, right?" asked Amidamaru.

''Yeah,'' Yoh nodded.

''I agree,'' Amu answered.

Yoh just realized that he lost track of time,''Oh yeah, I better to get home. You want to come with me?''

Amu surprised,''Huh?! N-No! I'm not coming to your house and see your girlfriend again.''

He laughed,''Well I'll tell her then. Is that fair?''

She look at him,''Y-Yeah,''

''Let's go,'' he hold her hand and walked together.

''Huh? W-Wait?!" she got nervous,''W-W-Why are we holding hands?''

''Because we're childhood friends, remember?" He turned to her.

She lets go of him,''Yeah but we're not a couple or anything! We're just friend, you know.''

He looks down on the floor.''Yeah. I know. But you consider me as a sister, Amu." She smiled.

She blushed a little,''As a…. sister?''

''Yeah because I always wanted to have a brother or sister so I wouldn't be alone anymore. So I decided to have you as a younger sister because you're mature and you always have a cheerful smile when I first met you. I feel lonely without you or anyone else in my life.''

Amu touched her heart and confront him.''Well, I think you have few friends all around you, Yoh.''

Yoh surprised,''Really?"

''Yeah because since we broke our friendship but it's seem you've made more friends. Just like you met Manta and became your first friends. Later on, you met a bunch of people that makes you happy and smile. Look at your heart and believe yourself, all that matter is being happy." she smiled.

He looked at her in the eyes and had his tears came out.

''Um, Yoh? What's wrong? You seems k-''

He hugged her very fast so tight. She blushed like what's got into him.

''Thank you for your encouragement, Amu.''

''Yoh,''she hugged him back and smiled,''Yeah. Your welcome.''

He released her and began to walk,''Now then, let's go. I don't want to waste time by standing and talking here.'' he smiled.

She smiled back,''Yeah.''

At night, Yoh arrived home late and brought Amu here.

''Yoh!"Anna yelled,''Where were you? Why did you bring her here?!"

''Anna,''he responded,''I want you to apologize to her about earlier.''

She looked at him and turns to Amu,''Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Sometimes I lost my mind when it's come to my sense.''

Amu shake her head,''No, I'm sorry too because I didn't mean to say any harsh but let's be friend, Anna.'' she smiled and raised her hand.

Anna smiled, and shaked her hand,''Yeah, we're friends starting right now.''

* * *

 **Please R &R!**

 **Ok, the next chapter will be when I get back from vacation. So stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! So I'm on vacation right now and I decided to upload more chapter. Right now, well I'm not doing anything execpt reading and editing, lol. This chapter I'm uploading one for now cause its a lot of things going on so I'm so sorry guys :(**

 **If you have any questions or concerns, then hit me up :).**

 **So that's about it, I hope you enjoy this!**

The next day at the wedding ceremony. Everyone gathered together and celebrating Nikaidou Sanjo by saying congratulations.

''And now it's,"said Pepe.

''The day of the wedding!'' finished Eru.

''Ami, you look just like a little angel!'' Amu's father took pictures.

''Good luck holding the trail!'' Amu's mother responded.

''Okay!'' said Ami cheerfully.

''Even though it's all about me today.'' said Sanjo tuned to Nikaidou and blush,''Oh I'm so is the first time I've worn contacts. What if I fall down?!''

''Just hold onto me and it'll be fine,'' said Nikaidou warmly.

''O..Ok.''

''Ikuto nii-san!" Tadese smiled,''You made in time!''

''Tadese,''Ikuto smiled back.

''Um...There's something I want to apologize to you about.''

Ikuto looked at him and confused.

''I'm sorry I called you a thieving cat. I was the one who end up being the thief. Well, maybe, but I only want Amu to be happy. If you make her unhappy, well….''

''Tadese, when did you turn into such a strong-willing guy,'' he said.

He smiled,''Oh, I graduated from the gentle king character.''

''Hmm, well, I'm not giving up.''

''I'm not going up either.''

''Huh.''

''Anyway, I haven't seen Amu for a while. What happened to her?'' Ikuto asked.

''Well-''

"Ikuto! I need your help with the flowers!" Utau cuts off.

''Oh coming.''

Tsukasa comes up to Tadese, rubbed his head,''Oh my, Tadese you've grown up so much.''

''Gah! Tsukasa?!'' Tadese blushed,''Y-You were listening?!"

''You better grow up to be just like me, okay?" he winked his left eye.

''Huh, to be just like you, Tsukasa, that's kinda...''

''Sorry, but the only thing that'll resemble Tsukasa will be his looks. That's all,'' Kiseki sweatdropped.

''W-What? Even you, Kiseki,'' Tadese embarrassed.

''Hey, hey, it's a flower shower!" Kusu Kusu smiled cheerfully.

''The flowers blowing all over place,'' said Pepe.

''Here you go!" Daichi excited.

Amu thrown at the flowers to Nikaidou Sanjo for their happy wedding.

''Wow! The bride is so pretty!How lovely.''

'' 'One day, I want to look like that'. You think of that?'' mocked Ikuto.

"What?! Ikuto!'' Amu blushed.

'One day it'll all work out. As long as I keep holding tight to that hand my future will be alright,' Amu thought.

''Hey Amu,'' called Ikuto.

''What Ikuto?"

''I haven't seen you for a while.''

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean I called you but you didn't pick up. What were you doing?" He concerned.

Amu felt nervous,''W-Well...I-I was busy.''

''Hm, busy huh? What did you do?"

''Um well-''

"Amu-chi! Hurry up! She's gonna toss the bouquet!" Yaya cuts off.

''Ah! Okay!" Amu excited.

''Nagihiko, good luck,'' Rima smiled.

''R-Right,'' said Nagihiko.

Nagihiko came up to Amu and whispered in her ear. Amu thought about Ran and the others said about her. She always remember:No matter what changes, I'll still be me and I can be whoever I want to be!

''The truth is,'' Nagihiko continue whispered.

The flowers landed on Amu's hand,"Huh?"

''AMU CAUGHT THE BOUQUET!" everyone shouted.

Amu shocked to Nagihiko,''Wh...Wh.. WHAT?! NAGIHIKO, YOU'RE ACTUALLY NADESHIKO?!"

She threw the bouquet up to the sky.

''Ah! The bouquet's back in the air!"

''It mine!"

''Wh-Wha Nagi, no way!'' Amu almost fainted.

Luckily, Tadese and Ikuto caught her safely.

''Are you okay?'' Tadese asked.

''What are you doing, you,'' jealous Ikuto.

''Huh?" she blushed

Tadese and Ikuto stared each other arguing.

''Let go.''

''You first.''

''Hey look out Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted.

''Huh?" said Amu looked at the sky and caught it again.

Everyone clapped it and she smiled

''AMU-CHI!" shouted Yaya,''It's you again!"

''Um..yeah.''

''Amu, who are you going to end up with?" asked Rima.

Amu blushed,''HUH?! Um,''

She looked at Tadese and then Ikuto like it is hard for her to pick, they smiled at her.

She smiled back,''Well, I haven't decided yet.''

Her friends look at her confused.

''Why Amu?" Rima wondered.

''Yeah why? What do you mean?" Yaya responded.

Her smile faded,''Well it's hard for me because these two guys love me and they wants me as a wife in the future. Then, one guy I met, who wants me as a younger sister because he always want a brother or sister so he can't be alone anymore."

Everyone confused about what she said 'One guy.'

''Wait a minute Amu," called Nagihiko,''What does it have to do with younger sister while choosing a guy you love?"

Amu shook her head and smile,''I haven't seen him for a long time and I kind of want to spend time with him more.''

"So who was this guy?" Rima asked.

She answered, "My childhood friend."

Everyone looked at her in a few second, didn't realized that she had a childhood friend. SHe never talked about it.

Rima felt upset,"You didn't tell us about your childhood."

''Yeah, why Amu-chi?'' Yaya worried.

''Because I keep it to myself when I remembered seeing him,'' she touched her heart and grabbed her bouquet.

''I know, Amu-chan,'' Tadese forward.

''Huh Tadese, you know?"

''Yeah because two days ago, you were crying and ran away after we graduated. And yesterday when I heard your voice, you seem hiding from me and meet up with your childhood friend. Is that true, Amu?" he explained.

''W-Well,'' she said nervously looking around all of her friends and even Ikuto, ''I kinda did to everyone, honestly.''

Everyone looked at her like she's telling the truth. Some of them got mad and upset at her.

''Is that why you ran away, Amu?" asked Rima.

She answered,''Well kinda. I tell you the truth.'' She paused and continues, "Back then, I felt really strange feeling around me so I got up and run. Then, I ran into Tokyo at night and there this feeling again so I went to the cemetery. After that, I saw my childhood friend so we just talked all night. So the next day, I meet up at his house and his friends to spend time more. That's why, I left you guys." She bowed to everyone sadly, "I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at her that she seem betrayed. Tadese respond,"I see, Amu-chan. All this time, you hung out with him more-"

''Why?" Rima cuts off.

''Huh, what's wrong, Rima?'' Tadese concerned.

''Why did you choose your friend more? I thought you were trustworthy person.'' she sounds mad.

She answered nervously''B-Because I want to spend times with him more. I mean we've been friends for a year and I," She looked down, "I never see him for a long time."

''Amu.'' called Utau.

She looks up at her.

''Do you want to betray us our friendship, Amu?" she sounds upset.

Amu shocked,''No I don't want to break up because I'm still with you guys and-''

''Amu-chan!" Amu's mother interrupted.

She turned her mother, she waved at her at the car.

''It's time to go home!" She said very cheerfully.

''Yes!'' she turned to her friends and apologized, ''sorry I got to go, see ya.'' She smiled awkwardly and waved to them.

Utau looked at her and then turned away while she left,''Sigh, something wrong with Amu.''

''Yeah, she seems she keeps on spending time with her childhood friend more than us.'' Rima wondered.

Amu ran up and get inside of the car,''Ok let's go.''

While her dad drives, Amu looks at the window with a sad face. Her mother looks at the mirror and wondered, "Huh, is something wrong, Amu-chan?"

She never responded and her eyes lid slowly went down.

Her father thought," Maybe she had a problem with her friends."

While her parents talked, Amu thought what Utau said.

''Do you want to betray us our friendship, Amu?" she asked.

She sighed and thought,''Why would I betray my own friends? They're precious to me. I don't know what to tell them.'' she closed her eyes.

During the night, Amu took a hot shower and wore her pink pajamas. She goes to her room and laid down on her bed. She kept on thinking about what her friends said.

''Why did you choose your friend more? I thought you were trustworthy person.'' she asked.

She rolled over to her right, sighed and thought,'Why most of my friends say that? I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?' She grabbed her pillow in front of her and hold it.

A minute later, her phone rang and she picked it up to see who it is. It was Yoh.

She answered,''Hello.''

''Hey Amu!'' Yoh sounds cheerfully.

''What is it, Yoh?"

''Do you want to come tomorrow for my match?"

''Um why?" She sounds concerned.

''Because I want you to see me fight. I mean it would be awesome if you're really there. I'm not forcing you to go.''

Amu didn't answered and her eyes wandered.

''Hello? Amu?"

''Huh? What?" She snapped out.

''What's wrong? You sound kinda of sad?''

''Huh? It's n-nothing, really!" she exclaimed and gets up,''I'm coming tomorrow, so don't worry.''

''That's great. Then I'll see you tomorrow,'' he was about to hang up,''bye!''

''Bye,'' she hung up the phone, sighed and fallen down on her bed,'What should I do? I don't want to lie to them if I hang out with him.'

 **Please RR!!**

 **I hope you enjoy this so far (or some of you already know) and I want your feedback.**

 **So have a nice day guys!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!** **So I'm still middle of my vacation and I'm still spending times editing most of the times. Also read other fanfiction stories (Yeah I know I was bored lol).**

 **So this chapter, I upload the full battle with correction. While editing, I realized that it's harder for me to cut the scene so I'm going to leave it.**

 **So that's about it and I hope you enjoy this!**

It's the beautiful day, Yoh lied down and sees the sky, Anna read, and Manta stand in front of them.

''Cherry blossom, warm sunshine... this is feels great! Spring is truly a really nice season,'' Yoh grinned.

''I don't mean to put a damper on your enjoyment but I don't think this is a good place for a picnic because, this is in the middle of the graveyard!'' Manta shouted.

''Huh?" he confused, gets up,''What are you talking about, Manta? We didn't come here just to have a picnic,'' he continued. ''This is, Chokohama is the place chosen for the fight today.''

''But, why did you choose this place?'' he struggled. ''He had to pick a cemetery for foreign people.''

''That's true. The foreign tombs are all in weird shape, and their taste are so strange.''

''THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TASTE!" he screamed.

''Huh?''

''That's their religion; the European tombs are all like this! Ever since they buried the dead navy marines during WWII, this place became a foreign cemetery. These places have 4,500 dead from 40 different countries buried here.''

''Buried?''

''They bury their dead directly, without cremating them first,'' Anna answered.

Yoh shocked,''WHAT! Don't worms eat the corpses then?''

''Yeah, that's why I'm scared of this place,'' said Manta. ''In this place, I can't even be sure zombies won't show up, like in the movies.''

"Is he for real?" Yoh asked a random spirit.

''Oh. Yeees.''

''You don't have to call the spirits up just so you can ask!" yelled Manta.

He smiled and looks up at the sky,''I wonder if Amu come today.''

''Huh? Amu?'' he questioned for one minute and screamed. ''Eh?! She's coming today?!"

''Yeah.''

Amu rang the doorbell many times but it seems nobody's home.

''That's weird. I thought him and the others is at home." she wondered. ''I wonder where he is.''

She thought for a few minutes and finally knows where he's at.

''That's it. Probably he might be at the cemetery where Yoh and I seen each other in the beginning.''

She ran there and find him.

A few hours later it was rainning, Yoh and Manta sat down on the newspapers. Yoh holds up the newspapers for a long time to cover his head.

''Gezz, I wonder where's Amu?" asked Yoh.

''I don't know maybe she get lost or something.''

There was a footsteps near them.

Yoh puts the newspaper down and got excited''You've finally came! Where were you Am-'' He opened his eyes.

The man with the blond hair wears a hat, smiled and waved,''Hi. So, you're the one called Asakura Yoh?"

Yoh pointed at himself,''Yeah, that me. Then you must be...!''

The blond guy take off his hat and introduced,''Please to meet you. I'm your opponent for today's match, Faust VIII. Please go easy on me.''

Amu got tired from running and took a deep breath,''I-I can't run anymore.''

She looks up at the sky, drizzling from her face. She was late to Yoh's match.

''I wonder his match started already,'' she said, ''but I won't stop until I see his match.'' She kept on running until she sees his match.

An hour later, Yoh and Faust has already started their match a while ago. Faust sat down and lean on the wall.

''Oh my, did you say.. that I'll be the one to lose? Yoh-kun, you really do love joke around,'' Faust's eye lifted seriously.''Because that's impossibility. The winner will be mine!''

Yoh lift his sword up and pointed at him,''Don't you know when you shut up? Get up, Faust! I'm gonna resolve this quickly, so I can take Manta to see a doctor. To see a decent doctor.''

Finally, Amu reached at the cemetery and sees Yoh's match. He already started fighting now.

She panicked,''Finally I'm here but who did he fight with?'' She looked at Faust which is creepy,''W-Who is that person?" She started shaking.

She watched the battle for a while and afraid that he can't win the match. Faust holds a small knife and stabbed himself on his leg. Yoh's eyes widen.

''The hell!? What the hell is he doing!? The bastard actually cut open his own leg!?" he continued yelling, ''What's going on? Is he out of his mind!? What the hell is he doing right now!?''

Amu was shock about opened up his leg, covers her mouth like a horror movie, thought,'W-What is he thinking!? What's he doing with it?!'

Faust took out his bone and said,''Ah, you are wondering what I'm doing. All I'm doing is fixing this fracture.''

Yoh was shock,''Gah! He's holding his own bone!"

Faust threw his bone and yelled,''Eliza! Find me an identical bone with the same blood type! I want it within the minute! There're so many of them here, you should easily be able to find one!"

The skeleton hold his bone, the skull cracked up a hold. As Yoh watch,Amu looked at the skull what's going to happen, 'I wonder what is he up to? Probably he's bring up someone's life?'

''You freak!'' Yoh screamed, ran up to him.

Amu's eyes widen and Faust snapped. The skeleton popped up all around him.

''Look out!" Amu yelled.

Yoh stopped and turned around,''Amu.''

She started worrying about him so much,''Be careful! I'm afraid you're going to lose because of him!'' Her hands are tighten together.

Yoh repeats her name,''Amu..''

''Enough of chit chatting!'' yelled Faust.''Attack!"

The skeleton was going to attack him, Yoh was fighting and he keeps on panick himself.

''They won't die unless you grind them into dust. But, then again they were already dead to begin with.'' said Faust.

''Faust VIII..''

Amu watched him for a while, 'I wonder what happen to this match?' She looked at Manta on the ground and gasped, 'N-No, what's happened to Manta!?'

Manta breathed so hard that he can't even speak, Yoh got mad and replied,''You're absolutely right. Then I'll follow your advice and take you out right now!"

''Heh,'' he grinned,''like I said earlier that's impossible. Skill Wall!"

Amu gasped,''Look out!''

Yoh's spirit vanished and fell into the ground. There was a long black hair man dressed up like an Native American.

Amu turned to her left, look at him and concerned,''Who is this person?''

''Knowing only your fury without knowing how to control your power, you choose the path of suicide,'' said the man.''Yoh's furyoku will soon be completely gone.''

She got confused,''What? What does he means?"

The man stand in front of the view where Yoh and Faust's fighting area. Amu look at him like he knew everything.

''Hehe, Yoh, you look like you're in much in pain,'' said Faust.''I understand your suffering caused by your furyoku becoming depleted. You are gradually losing consciousness, you can no longer get up. But, as a doctor, it's my duty to end your pain, and let you die without further suffering...''

The man's spirits come out, the turtle and eagle were flying fast.

''That bastard! What does he think he's doing? I can't take it anymore! Let's go! Silver wing!'' shouted the turtle.

''Ok, Silver sheild! We must rescue Yoh no matter what!'' shouted the eagle.

''Wait!" shouted the man.''Have you forgotten the shaman fight rules for the ten commissioners? If we help a contestant, the contestant will be disqualified.''

The turtle and the eagle turned around,''Of course we know, Silva!" yelled the eagle.

''But if this continues, Yoh will died for sure!'' yelled the turtle.

Silva grinned his teeth,''I'm telling you to restrain yourselves, Can't you understand that? As long as Yoh-kun still has some furyoku left, the fight will continue,'' he continued.''To live or to die, to win or to lose, everything is up to Yoh-kun to decide. The Shaman Fight is something that no one else can interfere in..!"

Yoh tried to get up on his own and not to lose. Amu is kind of shock about what Silva said, thinking,'What do he mean that Yoh can't win?'

''I can't lose,'' said Yoh.

Amu gasped like he's alive. Yoh is pointing to Faust,''I will never forgive for hurting Manta!"

'I see, he seem that he cares about Manta,'' she smiled a little.

''Because Manta is Yoh's friend,'' said Anna walk forward.''And he's also Yoh's first friend. His first human friend.''

Amu turns to Anna,''Huh, his first friend?"

''You talk too much, Anna,'' said Yoh.

''What's wrong with that?" said Anna.''You've been called 'Demon Child' since you were little. Everyone in the village hated you. You were treated like a devil, you can't deny this.''

Amu felt heartbroken when she said devil,"He has been called 'Demon Child'?''

Anna continued,''And then, I heard Amu scared of you and that's why she ran away from you. After, she decided not talk to you anymore-''

''Wait a minute!'' Amu cuts in.

''What, Amu?"

''Where did you hear this information between me and Yoh from?'' She wondered.

She closed her eyes and answered,''Yoh's grandparent told me about you guys.''

Amu eyes widen.

''Yoh-kun was called a Demon Child?'' Manta wondered.

"Everyone in the village hated him?" Silva concerned.

Anna explained,''You should already know. Yoh's family is a renowned house of shamans in the Japan,the Asakura Clan. Japan also used to be a country governed by divination, so of course there would be many professionals shamans. The Asakura Clan comes from that era, and has continued into the modern age as a renowned house of shamans. Even now, their past deeds and legends have been spread all over the place.''

''I see, I can understand Yoh-kun's pain,'' Silva respond, ''A person with that kind of power, in today society that has lost its morals..''

"Is often feared by others, some may even try to hurt that kind of person on purpose,'' Anna replied.

''Yoh has always been alone?" asked Manta.

''When Yoh left the village, he met the first person who could also see ghosts who was also willing to talk to him and befriend him... that was you.''

Amu look at her sadly,''I see, no wonder Yoh didn't count me as a first friend.''

''You actually hurt Manta this badly, not even Yoh can take that,'' she said.

''I don't think so, Anna,'' Amu replied.

''What do you mean, Amu?"

''Yoh is the first person that I know and he's also my first friend,'' she explained.''When I first met him at the park since we was little, he was very lonely. So I decided to became friend with him. Whenever he got bullies, I've always protect him by heart. I don't care what people said to me but I have a strong heart to protect my friends. We really get along well from the past until the end. After that, I went to Yoh's house to show me something and then I didn't know what's he talking about. But he was showing me a ghost but I can't see and don't have power. I decided not to became friend with him like everyone else in. But in the few years later, I started to think about him to become friend with him again. Later on, we met each other and become friend again, so I want him to make more friends to stay by his side,'' she smiled and touched her heart.

''Amu..''Yoh whispered.

''I see,'' Anna respond,''I understand how you feel about being friend with him. Now changing the subject," she turned to Faust, ''how can I save you when your wound is this serious?"

''Save him!" exclaimed Faust.''You little bitch! You dare take away my guinea pig?"

''Anna danger!" yelled Silvia.

''Look out!'' Amu yelled.

Yoh stopped Faust by his sword,''Where are you looking, Faust? Your opponent is me! Geez, why did Anna have to say so much,'' he continued.''The only reason I want to become the Shaman King is because I want to live a happy and carefree life. That's why I must beat you.''

Amu looked at him like he's serious about his dream,'Oh I see, I understand he want to be a Shaman King.'

''To create a world where there is no loneliness?'' replied Anna.''I don't know about that.''

''Mm..If this is it, am I not getting in his way?!" complained Manta. ''And, how could you Anna-chan!"

''But why Anna?'' asked Amu.

''If you had came earlier, the situation wouldn't have been like this!" Anna answered sit down on the ground.''What can I do? It was raining! I had to go to shopping district to buy a raincoat.''

''How can you say that without any shame?!" said Manta, his blood came out from his stomach.

"Ahh, Manta!" Amu got freak out.

''Ahh! It's all over! I got too excited!"

''Manta! Hang in there!"

''Manta!" exclaimed Yoh.

Faust smiled,''For a friend, it's so beautiful."

He snapped at his finger, the skeleton fell apart.

The skeleton had the spirit on it head and it seem to move it.

Yoh thought in his head,'What.. what's he trying to do now?'

Amu put her sweater into Manta's stomach, looking up the skeleton,'I wonder what's he up to?'

The skeleton moved and hold the ax. Sliva looked at it,''Now he's focusing his furyoku on one single skeleton. It's about to appear, this is Faust VIII's real oversoul.''

''My beloved Eliza!" exclaimed Faust.

Amu was confused,''Huh, his beloved Eliza?"

The skeleton turned into a human body.

''Is that his spirit?" asked Amu.

''A nurse?" asked Yoh.

"Haha, it seems that you're surprised. This is the peak of the art of necromancy, bring back the dead,'' Faust continued.''The secret of this rare and beautiful rebirth lies in the bones. By using the soul's original body as the container for spirit, it brings out the very form of when they're living.''

''So he can bring back dead to alive,'' Amu wondered.

''She looks pretty weak, who is this lady, Eliza?" Yoh asked.

''Little boys don't need to know that.''

Eliza attack Yoh by the ax, he continued,''She is just a small and pretty girl, just a nurse.''

''Uhh!" exclaimed Yoh.

''Yoh!" yelled Amu. ''But how can she fight? She looks weak.''

Sliva answered,''No, she really is weak compared to the enemies Yoh faced before.''

Amu looked at him,''What do you mean?''

''This degree of power is quite pathetic. But, to the power depleted Yoh, she's an extreme danger.''

Eliza pushed Yoh away to the ground, Silvia yelled,''Yoh walked right into Faust's trap!"

''Yoh!" she exclaimed.''We have to do something to help him.''

''You can't!" said Sliva.

''Why? He seems trouble!"

He answered,''Because that their match, so we can't fix it.''

Amu seems to worry about him now.

''How could this be?'' asked the snake. ''Could Yoh's power have been exhausted on thst kind of opponent?"

''The reason Faust cut opened Manta-kun was to anger Yoh-kun. But, for Yoh-kun to lose control to such a condition. Show that he is using his power incorrectly!"

''Uh,'' said Yoh, tried to fight with his sword, but Eliza attack him.''Damn it! Both are dead but Lee Pyron was much stronger! Take this!"

Yoh use his sword to attack her arm, but he was shocked.

''Ahh!'' exclaimed Amu.''Her bone is blocking with her arm!"

''Heh. Your sword can't cut down my Eliza,'' replied Faust.''Did you forget the most basic rules?"

Yoh thinking,'Oh yeah! Eliza's body is an oversoul. So Harusame can't hurt her at all!'

Faust stepped forward a little,''Oversoul, can only be fought with oversoul. So, saying, that battered oversoul of yours can't even beat my weak, dear Eliza.''

Yoh looked pale to fight.

''Don't you understand yet? It doesn't matter how you struggle to hold on,'' he touch on Eliza's face. ''Go on, Eliza, tell him, oversoul is a shapeless blade that's beyond the material.''

Eliza attacked Yoh and he block himself, but it seems to go through his body.

'But I clearly, block her attack using Harusame!' he thinks, his blood coming out from his left arm,''Wuuuaaa!"

''Yoh!" shouted Amu.

''3 ribs are gone,'' said Faust.''Without your furyoku, you can barely stand. But, I still have to punish you for getting in the way of my studies. Go on, Eliza, finish him off peacefully.''

Eliza look at Yoh like he's pale and tired. Yoh breathe in and out.

''Not good, Silva! He's going to kill him!" said one of his spirit.

''Arg! I can't stand it! Why can't that kid admit defeat already!" exclaimed the snake.''If he were to dissolve his oversoul, we can rescue him!"

''But, what's amazing is that,'' replied the turtle, ''without about the same amount of power, such a difference can be made when it's used differently!"

Amu was worried about Yoh so much ,'Come on, gotta win,'' she puts her hand together.'Please, I believe in you.'

''I don't think so, Amu,'' said Anna.

''Huh?! W-What do you mean, Anna?!"

''It doesn't matter if he win or loses here. He still has a chance. By admitting defeat then learning from this is good enough. This is sort of good medicine for him.''

''I see. I understand, Anna,'' replied Amu as she turned back to the match.

''Yeah, I agree with her about what you're trying to say,'' said Silva.

''But, his opponent tried to kill Yoh!" she worried.''I'm not going to let Yoh die. Examiner, please step down.''

Anna took off her rain coat on the ground and ready to fight,''Even if Yoh loses here, Yoh will still become the Shaman King.''

Sliva and Amu were sweatdrops and together said,''So..tough.''

''Who says admitting defeat will end the fight?'' said Faust,''Go Eli-''

Yoh cuts off,''Hey, who's admitting defeat? I have said, that you're the one who is going to lose.''

''Yoh stood up!" exclaimed Amu.

''Anna, don't interfere,'' said Yoh. ''I just realized ...the way to defeat him, the game of dolls is over, Faust the 8th.''

Amu got confuse,''Game of doll? What do he mean?"

''That what I'm about to say,'' said the turtle.

''So, that's it, you got quite a way with you, Yoh-kun,''said Silva.''Look like he really found a way to defeat Faust.''

''Doll?" replied Faust,''You dare say my dear Eliza is a doll? You dare insult my Eliza!?" Eliza attacked Yoh and Faust continued to talk,''Say that again if you dare! You say my Eliza, my perfect, precious Eliza is a doll?! And you say I'm playing a game?! There's a limit, even for insult! That sentence, say it again and you'll see! Say It! Come on!"

''Is he alright?'' asked Amu.''He seems to care of this person.''

''That's right,'' answered Anna.

''Huh?"

''That girl called Eliza,'' she replied,''Is very important person to Faust.''

''Important?"

''Necromancy was created for controlling the dead body. So, in most cases, if the dead have any consciousness, revival cannot be completed,'' she continued.''Yoh learned the valuable lesson during the battle with Pyron, he knows Eliza does not have her own will. But, to Faust, this girl is so important, that she was kept by his side even so. For such an important person to be called ''A doll''. Of course he's angry.''

''So he meant that he love this person so much,'' said Amu.

''Look clearly!" exclaimed Silva. ''He is so angry now, he is out of control and is exhausting is power very quickly.''

''No way,'' she replied,''but, Yoh seems strong and mature right now.''

''But, that's still if he can hold out to that point,'' said Anna.

"She turned to Anna.

''Other than the fact that he's hurt very badly. Yoh cannot hold off Faust's anger. Faust still holds the upper hand in this match.''

"How long are you going to dodge around, Asakura Yoh!?" Faust exclaimed.

Yoh got hit by Eliza and fell into the ground.

''YOH!" Amu screamed.

''Come on! Say that again!" he screamed.''The moment you say that, I'll rip that hateful mouth of yours off! And soak it in formalin to keep as a specimen!''

Yoh tried to get up,''It doesn't matter how many times I say it. From the moment I saw you, I felt that your eyes were very lonely.''

Faust was surprised, he continued,''And you also said 'I lost to death. So I became a Shaman.' The game of dolls is over, Faust.''

Amu was surprised about that, Faust was laughing and covering his face,''Haha! What does a brat like you know? Eliza! My dear wife! Do you know how painful that it was to lose her?!"

Amu was shocked,''His wife?!"

"Yes, Eliza is my only love,'' he said, told the story about his life and everything.''Until the night the clinic opened, and Eliza got killed by robbers.''

Yoh and the others was shocked. Amu sweatdrops,''Eh? The night...is opened?"

''Yes, but I still want to see her. Even though, if I must walk the path of evil. And so, I finally found it,'' he continued.''500 years ago, my ancestor, Faust the first left behind the forbidden craft of reviving corpses. It was then...I learned necromancy!''

''N-Necromancy,'' Amu repeated.

Faust continued,''When Faust the first made a deal with the devil, that was what he said. Pretty insulting, right?"

Yoh look at him, didn't say anything.

He touch his wife's hair,''To be called a doll is really a pity, Eliza. I will revive you. When I become the Shaman King!" Eliza is going to attack him.

Amu yelled,' ''Look out!"

''So, that's what happened. But Faust, I believed there's no point, even if you manage to revive her, humans will eventually die,'' Yoh replied, grabbed his sword.''Because life is limited, there is sadness and and happiness. To conquer death is the same as never being born!''

Faust started laughing ''Haha! Shut up, little guy!"

''Shaman are people that help those who are struggling to live. Helping them to part with the past is the reason we call the dead to this world.'' His sword turning into furyoku.''So Faust, you, who is tied down with the past. Having no right to become Shaman King!" He slashed Eliza with her leg.

Amu look at Yoh like he is amazing,''He did it! He defeated his opponent!"

Faust's oversoul crashed down on the ground, he was shocked,''Eliza!"

''Yes, he finally beat him!'' Amu said exciting.

''No,'' replied Silva, ''his oversoul did not disappear.''

''Huh,'' she sound surprised,''what do you mean?"

''Yoh was used up all his power. He has lost his match.''

''So this means that he ran out of furyoku,'' replied Amu.''But he tried his best to defeat it.''

Yoh fell down on the ground, Amidamaru called,''Yoh-dono! Are you okay, Yoh-dono!? Get up, Yoh!"

''Yoh!'' screamed Amu, run up to him.

''W-Wait!" exclaimed Sliva.

Yoh tried to get up and said,''D-Damn it.''

Amu ran up to him,''Yoh! Are you okay?" she hold Yoh's arm.

''Y-Yeah,'' he answered, look at Amu and smiled, ''I'm fine. I, even now, I believed that no matter what happens, there'll be a situation when it happens.''

''Yoh-dono.''

''That because, until it's time, I'll never know. To guess at unpredictable future will just make me unsure.''

''Yoh..''Amu worried.

He continued,''So that's what I have always said to myself. But, but there wasn't a solution when I got! I almost lost my dream, my life, and my friends! I just want to live in a carefree way! I knew it that wouldn't hurt if I didn't care about winning or losing!" His tears dropped fell.

''Yoh, that's no-'' Amu tried to say something but he cuts off.

''But then I lost.. and I feel so bad. It's the first time in my life that I've felt this way! Damn it!"

Amu understand how he felt but smiles,"That's ok. Its probably your first time being a failure but you can be still happy. I mean you still wants to follow your goal, right?" She puts her heart and continued,"You still have a long way to go and keep being yourself happy and carefree."

''She's right. Isn't Yoh-dono thinking this from the bottom of his heart? 'I want to be a Shaman King'.''

Yoh felt surprise and looked at him. Amu smiles slowly when he said bottom of his heart.

He continued,''If Yoh-dono is really that open and lazy, then you can really only be thought of as an idiot.''

''What!" Yoh exclaimed.

''Huh?'' she tilted her head.

''For a human to live, he'll more or less feel unsure. The more important thing is how to cope with that uncertainty. That sentence if Yoh-dono's: 'No matter what happens, there'll be a solution when it happens.' I believe, to have such courage is a good thing.'' he smiled.

''Amidamaru,'' he smiles back,''that's quite true.''

''Yeah'' Amu nodded and smiles softly.

Yoh tried to get up but his blood came out from his hips. Amidamaru and Amu's eyes widen,''HA!"

''Yoh, are you alright!" Amu worried.

''Uhh ..yeah, I'm fine.''

Faust is still alive and hold his wife's skeleton. Amu screamed,''Ahh, he's still alive!"

"Faust!" exclaimed Yoh.

''Wrecked,''he said,''My dearest, dearest, dearest, dearest, dearest, love, Eliza.''

''Ahh, Y-'', Yoh cuts off.

''Stay back, Amu! I don't you want to get hurt!"

''But why?!"

''Because ...just stay back!" he pushed her away.

''Ahh!"

Faust's oversoul turned into a huge skeleton and exclaimed,''I will kill you with this 12730 KG calcium giant!"

''Huh?!" Amu was confused''12730 KG!?"

Faust started laughing,''HAHAHA!"

''YOH!" Amu about to run into him.

Suddenly, a pointing hair boy with a white horse saved him,''They can't take a hit. I guess these skeletons didn't drink a lot of milk when they were alive. Even I drink three bottles a day.''

Amu stopped and looks up to him,''Who this boy?"

Yoh knew him and suprised,''Y-You are!"

The boy continued,''I can't let you get killed. Because you're my next opponent in the next round.''

 **Please RR!**

 **The next chapter is going to be out either next couples of week or when I get back.**

 **Also, I'm thinking to make another crossover story which is Tokyo Mew Mew X Shaman King. I'm not so sure if you like the idea but if you have anything then comments or Inbox me. I can give you my idea.**

 **That's about it today and I hope you have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!** **You maybe thinking wow you upload really early. Yeah I did to make you guys happy. While I was on vacation, I realized I got no reviews which I felt...sad. I guess I delete the whole story and make the new one which means I lost some followers already. But anyway, I'll handle this while I enjoy my vacation. :)**

 **By the way, I tried to edit some grammars so I hope you guys can still read it.**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoy this as always. :)**

The next day, Amu went to the grocery store to buy foods and drinks for Yoh. She started thinking about what happened yesterday, even the boy too.

 **Flashback**

 _Yoh knew him and surprised,''Y-You are!"_

 _The boy continued,''I can't let you get killed. Because you're my next opponent in the next round.''_

 **Flashback End**

''Hmm I wonder who's that boy?'' Amu wondered, looks up at the sky,''Probably Yoh's friend I guess,'' she sighed, it's too crazy. Half an hour later she paid the foods and stepped out from the store. While she is walking, she saw Utau in the opposite direction. She stopped and called,''Amu?"

''Utau,'' Amu surprised, ''what are you doing here?"

Utau answered,''Taking a walk. Where are you going?"

''To the hospital.''

She repeats,''Hospital?"

''Yeah, my friend got hurt from yesterday.'' She scratched her cheek.

''I see,'' Utau paused for a second,''Um, Amu?"

''What?"

Utau turned her head away,''Um, can I talk to you something?"

''Sure.''

Amu and Utau walked to the bench, sat down, and had a conversation.

Utau looks down on her lap,''Sorry, I didn't mean to say so harsh after the wedding.''

Amu shake her heads,''No, it's my fault to hide about my childhood friend in the past. I'm sorry.''

''I see, but I want to continue our friendship now.''

Amu surprised,''Huh, why?"

''Because I feel bad if we separate, then we'll never ever going to see each other again. Also Tadese and the other too.''

''Don't worry, we can contact each other while I'm planning to move on my life in the future,'' she smiled.

''Huh, do you mean you will change of your life?"

''Yeah, I wanted to move on because my childhood friend need me to get to know about each other and then I don't want to leave by himself alone because he'll be sad.''

Utau looks at her in a few second but it's understandable and smile,''I see, so you want to be with him.''

She blushed a little,''Yeah, that's why he wants me as a little sister.''

''Oh, that's cute,'' she giggled a little.''Do you like him?"

She blushed a little,''Huh?! N-No, why would I like him if he was my childhood friend?!"

She laughs a little.

''What's so funny?" she asked.

''That's why a childhood friend sometime falls in love for each other as a relationship so maybe if you go out with him instead of Ikuto.''

''W-Why would I go out with him?! Beside, he has a fiancée already." Amu turned away from her and crossed her chest.

Utau seem confused,''Huh, fiancée?"

''Yes, she's scary when I first met her,'' Amu said.

''I see, so that mean they're both engaged.''

''Ah, that's pretty early for two of them,'' replied Utau.

''Yeah, I was surprised because probably they wants to get married early and have a family together.'' She smiles a little.

'' I see,'' she said, look at the time from her watch,''then it time for me to go, Amu.'' She gets up and about to leave and teased her, ''Take care of him.''

''Yeah,'' she smiled blush,''I will.''

She smiled back,''See ya.''

Amu waved at her,''Bye, I'll see you later.''

Utau waves back,''Yeah.''

''Now I can go to the hospital to see Yoh's up to.''

About half an hour later, Amu came to the hospital on time. She walked down thinking about today,''Wow, I feels so great. I don't know why I feel-"

''This is too much!" a voice yelled, it was Manta. He ran away from the room and right passed her.

Amu was shocked and called,''Huh, Manta!? What's going on?''

She ran into Yoh's room and stopped at the doorway,''Yoh! Why? What did you do to Manta?!''

''He's no longer my friend.''

She shocked,''T-That means, you abandon your friend?"

''Yes.''

''W-Why,'' she said, look down on the floor.

''Huh.''

''Why did you do that to your own friend?!"

''Because I lost the match because of him.''

''Lost the match?'' She repeats.

''Yes, because he get caught by Faust and destroying my dream.''

Amu got upset because of him, hold her fist,''That's not like you.''

Yoh was shocked and look at her,''What did you say?"

''That's not like you that I know! I only know is the person who is cheerful and happy! He became lonely and protect him by bullying and-''

Yoh cuts off,''Go away!"

''Huh,''Amu said, got scared and drop the bag.''I see, so that's why you treat your own friend like that?''

He was surprised, saw her tears, and she run away from him,''Amu!"

''Ahh, first you made Manta cry and then Amu,'' said Anna, eating her apple.''But, it must been hard for you to say that. You're a great man.''

''Yoh-dono! Is this really okay for both?" asked Amidamaru.

Yoh answered,''For Manta is okay, but for Amu well,'' his face turned sad,''she can be mature and I want to bring her to America because she's only person that I can trust. But, my next opponent is Ren,'' he continued.''I can't possibly beat him in my current condition. Even if I pass the preliminary, I'll meet up with him eventually. I don't want to endanger more of my friends.''

''Yoh-dono's hard earned friends!" exclaimed Amidamaru, doing fake crying.

''It's good that you have such courage, but did you think you have time to be venerable? Since you can no longer lose, what do you plan to do?" replied Anna.

''I'm going to get Amu back and then bring her to Izumo and trained her to become a shaman,''he answered.

Anna was surprised.

''I also go there because I want to become stronger. Then, I'll go back to get Manta.''

About an hour later, Amu was sitting down on the bench and cry.

''Why? Why did he did this to me?" she sobbed.

''Go away!"

''Why, I don't understand,'' she continued crying.

''Amu!" said a voice.

Amu turned around, it was Yoh,''Yoh."

Yoh stopped and breath,''I'm sorry.''

''Huh.''

''About what I said before,'' he apologized.

Amu look at him like he's back,''It's okay, as long as you won't make me sad,'' her tears fall out very quickly.

He smiled, grabbed her risked, and gave her a hug, she was blushing,''It's alright and beside, remember I'd told you that I decided you to become a younger sister to me.''

''Yeah,'' she said, still sobbing on his shoulder.

''That's why I want you to stay with me and I stay with you, like a sibling, right?"

Amu stopped crying,''Yeah, that's what I wanted to hear, Yoh.''

He look confused,''Huh?"

''I wanted to stay each other so we couldn't be alone anymore but we need each other to stay by our side. Just like you, you want a sibling and you chose me as a younger sister. I'm very happy,'' she smiled.

He smiled also, let go and almost forgot to say,''Oh yeah, do you want to go to Izumo to train to become a shaman?''

Amu seems very happy and said,''Yeah, I love to go.''

''That's great, then let's go.''

''Yeah.''

 **Please RR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!** **Today I'm uploading 2 chapters combined. I realized that I spend more time editing my story rather than enjoying my vacation lol. I didn't add more description (i'm so sorry) except fixing my grammars and spellings.** **So I hope you like it! :)**

Yoh and Amu was in the cab to Izumo. He looks at the window and felt mad about Manta. She seems worried about him and asked,''What's matter, you seem mad?"

''It's nothing,'' Yoh answered,''I'm fine.''

''Are you sure? Is it about Manta this morning?''

Yoh looks at her,''Don't mention it about him. Even though, he's not my friend anymore.''

''But I think he tried his best to help you.''

''It's okay.''

''Huh?"

''Because after we trained, I'll get Manta,'' he smiled.

She smiled back,''I see.''

An hour later, Yoh and Amu just arrived to Izumo, she looked around its bring back memories. He took her to his grandparents' house.

''Ah, I remember this house before.''replied Amu.

''Yeah I'd take you there back then.'' he smiled.

''Yeah.''

Yoh opened the door,''Jii-chan, I'm back.''

His grandpa came to the room,''Oh Yoh, welcome back. Huh?" He opened his eyes wisely.

''Um Jii-chan, do you remember her?" he replied pointing at Amu.

He thought for a few second,''Hmm, yeah, I remember her. Aren't you Hinamori Amu?''

''Yes,'' Amu answered,''that's correct.''

''Ahh, I see,'' He looks at him and questioned,''Why did you bring her here, Yoh?"

Yoh smiled,''Because Amu want to become a shaman.''

His grandpa tapped his chin for a second,''Hmm, alright, but it's a lot of work to do.''

''I know.'' said Amu.

''Alright, I want you to meditate for an hour,'' he said, doing it with Amu.

''Umm..''

''What?"

''What does this do?" she asked.

''This does when you're focusing on your shaman power so that you can become a strong shaman,'' he answered.

''I see,'' Amu smiled,''but is it true you need a partner to be a shaman?''

''Yes because a spirit and human comes together to communicate each other out.''

''Oh, how long does it take to become a shaman?" She concerned.

''A long time.''

''Huh, a long time?"

''Yes because it's tough to be a shaman while training. Also they're having a tough time to become and go to the tournament. So that's why Yoh's finance want him to become a Shaman King.''

''I see…" she looks down.

As Yoh listened to their conversation and interrupted,''Um Jii-chan?''

''What?"

''Um what should I do?'' He scratched his head awkwardly.

''Go train outside and become a strong shaman.'' He pointed outside.

''Aww, ok,'' Yoh whined and walked outside.

''Poor Yoh,'' Amu sweatdrops.

"Can I tell you something?'' he asked.

''What?"

''It's very important to our family even though your Yoh's childhood friend, right?"

''Yeah.'' She nodded

He continued,''There is one person who already become a Shaman King. He's one of part of our family but he was reborn twice. Right now, he's still a strong shaman with his Spirit of Fire. I want you to be careful because he's powerful.''

She got confused and asked,''Um,what's the person's name?"

''His name is Asakura Hao. Yoh's twin brother.''

Amu's eyes widen that she didn't know he had a twin brother,''Ehhh?! Really?!''

''Yeah, don't tell him. It's a secret.'' he told her.

''A-Alright,'' she said shaking,''Um, can I ask you a question?"

''Go ahead."

''Why does Yoh wants me as a sister?"

He closed his eyes and explain,''Because back then when he was small, he didn't have any friends or siblings. He was lonely after you guys break up your friendship. That's why he thought about you for long time.''

Now Amu understand why Yoh felt really sad after she ran away from him. But she luckily sees him again and get a chance to hangout with him more. She blushed a little,''I see. Now I've finally get to see him again and make up with our friendship.''

He nodded, "Anyway, let's take a break from meditation.''

''Oh yeah.'' She stretches her body. "Wow thats a lot of work."

Jii-chan brought a tea cup for her,''Do you want tea?"

''Sure, thank you very much,''Amu replied, blew her tea and take a slip.

''Hmm, I want to show to you and Yoh something.''

''Hm, what?"

Jii-chan opened the door and called,''Yoh, that's enough.''

Yoh turns to him,''Huh?"

''I want to show you something, let's go.''

Yoh, Amu, and his grandpa walked down to the woods. Amu looks around she never seen it before.

''Wow, this place is amazing.''

''Huh, I thought you do, Amu.''

''No not really, but this is my first time seeing it.''

''I see,'' said Yoh smiled.

''Enough of chit chatting,'' replied Jii-chan.

''What, Jii-chan?'' asked Yoh.

''I want to tell you guys something,'' he said clearing his throat.''When we speak of Furyoku, it's really a measurement of a Shaman's power at birth. Like the five senses: sight, hearing, etc. No matter how hard for you guys, you cannot improve it.''

Yoh seems confused and Amu got interest from what he's saying.

''So is that why they called a shaman?" Amu asked.

''Yes.''

''What does that have to do with being dead?" Yoh asked.

He answered,''Because it came with birth, it will work if you die to start over again. In order words, if you want a stronger furyoku, you must abandon your body and hone your soul.''

'Huh, what do he mean his body and hone his soul?,' thought Amu and sighed,'Oh well.'

''Hey, Taxi!" Jii-chan yelled.

''Wait a minute!'' surprised Amu,"We're taking a Taxi!"

He got in,''Yes, now come on, we'll see if you guys willing to undergo that kind of training.''

''Oh yeah. Come on, Yoh!'' she called.

''Uh yeah.''

An hour later, they arrived to the beach, Amu looks around there's no one. So this place is quiet.

Yoh looks around and wonder,''The beach? Why did you bring us here?''

''This is Yomi Cave,'' He answered.

''Huh? Yomi .. Cave?'' replied Amu.

''Yes, this is where the dead people go to. It's also heaven.''

Amu shrugged,''S-Scary.''

''If you look closely, then it look like a cave deceased, it's also one of the locations of the dead's cave.''

''I see, no wonder they called it Yomi Cave,'' she said.

They went inside the cave for a minute.

''So how long does it takes for this cave to reach?'' Amu asked.

''It takes seven days and seven night to reach it.''

''Ehh?!"

''Seven days and nights?'' Yoh sweatdrops.

''But that's a long time to get over there.''

''I think I can manage it. Even though I won't have anything to eat.''

''Huh?! Are you crazy?!''

''You think it's bad to have nothing to eat? Stupid fool!'' exclaimed Jii-chan.''Are you still going to challenge this cave? In spite of all this?"

''Hmm, that's the reason I came here. I still go.'' he joked.

''YOH!'' exclaimed Amu and Jii-chan.

''It would be frustrating if I can't become strong. Therefore, I have already decided. I want to become a Shaman King,'' Yoh smiled.

''We know that,'' Amu sweatdrops.

''Alright, then let's go.'' Yoh turns to her.

Amu smiled,''Yeah.''

She ran with him.

''Well then, we better be on our way.''

''Yeah, see ya!'' she waves at Jii-Chan.

Yoh and Amu kept walking down into deep cave. Amu felt shaky about this werid cave.

''I-I'm scared, Yoh," Amu struggled.

''Don't worry, I'll protect you,'' Yoh smiled.

She smiles back and then started complaining,''I'm so hot and thirsty!! Don't you,Yoh?''

''Nope, I'm fine.''

''Huh?! Really, how can you survive these place?!"

''Well, I can endure this place and not complaining,'' Yoh grinned.

Amu sweatdrops,''Ok.'' Weird guy….

An hour later, Amu got really tired from walking. She have been in a cave about an hour. Yoh still had a lot of energy to go.

Amu sat down on the rock and takes a break,''Jezz, I'm tired. Can't we take a break from walking?"

''Nope, why?"

''Because I'm tired of walking! And plus, we've been walking about an hour!" Amu complained.

He sighed,''Alright.''

Yoh sat down next to Amu.

''Hey, can I talk to you something?" Amu responded.

''What?"

''Is just that why can't tell the truth to my friends?"

Yoh nod his head,''Huh? What do you mean?"

''Like I'm going with you to America but I don't what to say to them,'' she said sadly.

''Oh, just say it honestly and show them how much you care about then before you leave.'' he smiled.

''I see…" She stills down.

He looks at her,"You've must be thinking about your friends so much, right?"

She looks up at him and nodded," Yeah."

"Don't worry. They're going to believe you when you're gone." He smiled cheerfully.

She smiles slowly,''You're right.''

Yoh heard a sound near them.

Amu looks worried,''Huh, what's wrong?"

''Shh, did you hear something?"

''Huh?"

They heard footsteps in front of them.

''What is that sound?" replied Amu.

''I-I don't know, probably their-''

The monster appears at him, it was Oh-oni.

''What?! Oh-oni?!'' exclaimed Yoh.

''Huh, you know?" asked Amu.

''Yeah, I beat him 3 years ago when I save Anna.''

Oh-oni uses Oni-Daiko to attack Amu.

''Watch out!" he yelled, grabbed Amu and got hit.

''Ahhh!"

''Yoh! Are you ok?!"

Yoh tried to get up,''Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine, but you have to runaway.''

''Huh, w-why?!''

''Because it dangerous here so I want you to go, o-ok?''

Amu looks at him like he's in serious trouble and decided not to do it,''No, I'm not leaving you.''

''Why-''

Oh-oni caught Yoh and squeezed him and he started yelling.

''YOH!" Amu screamed,''Let's go!"

Oh-oni smiled and throws him to the wall, Yoh look stressed by not having his spirit. Amu ran up to him and holds his shoulder,

''Yoh, hang in there.''

He tried to stand,''I-I'm ok, I told you because I trained so hard before until now.''

''But you're not strong enough, how can you beat that monster?''

''I'm fine, I can handle this.'' He smiled weakly.

Yoh ran up to Oh-ohi to beat by his hand, but Oh-oni stopped and kicked him.

''YOH!" yelled Amu, she didn't know what to do with these monster,'What should I do? I can't runaway without him. I got to have a plan, but how?" She realized what Jii-chan said, 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot I can become a shaman.'

''AHH!" Yoh screamed.

''YOH!" she ran and stay in front of him, protecting,''Enough! I can't take it anymore!"

''A-Amu..''

''I-I want you to stop hurting my friend because he's the most important friend I ever had!"

Yoh felt shock about what she said and smiles,''Amu..''

Oh-oni started laughing and ready to punch her face. Amu closed her eyes like it never happens.

''WATCH OUT!" he yelled.

There was a light that protects herself, she opened her eyes like is it real.

''Huh, what's going on?!''

''I did it,'' said a voice.

''Huh, who's that?"

The spirit appeared, she look just like Amu but a lot older. She has long light pink hair down to her waist. She had green crown flower all around her head. She wore a long white dress down down to her feet and bare foots.

She introduced,''My name is Rosa, I'm your guardian spirit.''

Amu felt amazing that she have a spirit, ''R-Really?!''

She smiles ''And you must be Amu.''

''Yeah, w-wait?! How do you know my name?"

''I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to beat that monster.''

Amu had gotten real serious,''Right.''

Oh-Ohi uses Ohi Daiko to attack them, but they dodge it.

''Ready Amu?"

''Yeah, but what should I do?" Amu wonder.

"First you have to raise up your hand and called my name.''

''I got it,''Amu raises up to her hand, calling,''ROSA!" her spirit turn into her spirit ball,''What should I do next?"

''Now, you have to bring me into your chest and yelled 'oversoul'.''

''Right,'' Amu puts her spirit ball into her her and yelled,''OVERSOUL!"

Yoh looks at her like she's amazing,''Wow.''

Amu looked straight at Oh-oni and get ready to fight. Oh-oni used his attack but Amu jump. He kept on using again and again but she dodge it all over the cave. She feel amazing that she can fight with her spirit.

''Amazing, I can't believe it that I'm ..fighting."

''Yeah, there's another part that I want to show you.''

"Huh? What?"

''I want to show you the power.''

"Power?"

''Yes, you can beat him and say 'light beam'.''

''Right,'' said Amu, she holds up to her hand and made into a pink heart,''LIGHT BEAM!"

Oh-oni got defeated. Everything went calm, Yoh enjoyed Amu's fight and ran up to her.

''Amazing Amu!" exclaimed Yoh.

''Yeah, I feel so light while fighting.'' said Amu, scratching her back head.

''I see,'' he replied,''Oh yeah, how do you get your spirit?"

Amu sweatdrop,''Um, I don't know. Rosa?"

''Oh, I'll tell you later.'' Rosa smiled.

''Huh?! Why now?!"

''Not now, until you guys get out of the cave and then I'll tell you.''

''Aww man.''

A few hours later, Yoh and Amu saw the bright exit and they finally made it. They saw Manta and the others who were waiting for them to come out.

''Yo! What's up, guys?'' Yoh replied and waved at them.

''Hi hi guys,'' Amu waved awkwardly.

 **Please RR as always!** **So I'll upload the next chapter when you get notify. :)** **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm still on vacation and I haven't been back yet till next week.**

 **Also, I got a little cold today but I'll be fine by tomorrow.**

 **This chapter I combined 2 so I hope you'll like this! :)**

Everyone was shock that Yoh is still happy and Amu's face what is going on.

''Still the same!" exclaimed Manta.

''How can you be so relaxed!?" Anna yelled.

''Huh? Did Amu came with you?" he pointed at her.

''Yeah,'' Yoh grinned, ''and she protected me from that monster. Right Amu?" He patted her back.

''Y-Yeah,'' Amu nodded.

''And then she become a Shaman."

"Oh, I see."

Couples minutes later, everyone realized that she became a shaman,''E-Ehh!"

''Really?!" yelled Manta.

''No way?!" Amidamaru squeezed his face.

'' That's true,'' Amu said cheerfully,''Rosa.''

Rosa appeared,''Yes, Amu.''

''This is Yoh's friends.'' she introduced.

Rosa turned around to them and smiles,''Hello.''

Everyone stared at her she is beautiful.

Ryu looks at her with two hearts in his eyes,''S-She is soo beautiful!''

Amu sweatdrops,''H-Huh?"

Ryu ran up and gave her flowers. Rosa felt awkward about this weird man.

''Umm, what are you doing?" Amu sweatdropped.

''I'm giving her flower,'' Ryu answered.

''But she's dead, why would give her flower while she's a spirit.''

''That's because he loves girl so that he can marry anyone,'' Manta sweatdropped.

Amu didn't say anything and Yoh chuckled as they watch them for fun.

''Um Yoh-sempai,'' called the girl with short pink hair.

''Huh, what Tamao?" replied Yoh.

Tamao blushed,''Um who's that girl?"

Yoh turned to Amu and points to her,''Oh this girl? This is Amu. Hinamori Amu.''

She repeats,''H-Hinamori.. Amu.''

Amu turned to Tamao,''Who are you?"

Tamao was shock and blush,''U-Umm, I'm Tamamura Tamao. Nice to meet you,'' she bowed.

Amu bowed her back and smiled,''Nice to meet you.''

''Um, are you Yoh-sama's childhood friend?"

Amu nodded,''Yeah." She thought about for a second,"Wait?! How did you know that?!"

''His Jii-chan told me all about you.''

''Oh I see.'' She giggled, guess he tells almost everybody.

Yoh's stomach are growing. He didn't eat anything all day,''I'm hungry! Do you guys have anything to eat?"

Amu turned to Yoh,''Huh?! What are-'' her stomach also growing,''Oh yeah, we didn't eat anything.'' She rubbed her stomach.

''I admit, you guys did well. Congratulation both of you,'' Anna announced.

''He he, I'm sorry if I made you guys worry about me,'' replied Yoh,'' Well! Let's get out of here! Why don't we go to my place, so we can grab a bite to eat!"

''Yeah!" Amu got excited.

Everybody in Yoh's house for lunchtime. Tamao made them foods on the table.

She clear her throat and announced,''Well, Well then, for everyone who came from so far away, as long as for Asakura Yoh-sempai and Hinamori Amu-san's successful laborious training. I've gone and made a simple crude meal for everyone, so please take your time and enjoy.''

Everyone looked at the foods looks delicious.

Ryu rubbed his hand and exclaimed,''Awesome! Did Tamao make this all by herself!?''

''Yes,''answered Tamao.''Although I'm not very useful, I'm still able to help around the house.''

''Amazing, its look good!'' replied Amu.

''It's look really great!'' Yoh corrected her.

''Time to eat!" everyone shouted.

Amu picked up the foods and eat,''Mmm, its delicious!"

''Ah thank you,'' said Tamao blushed.

''You're great at cooking. Since when you started cooking?"

''Oh um since I small, when I lived with Yoh-sama's family,'' she smiled.

''Ahh I see, so you cooked for long time.'' replied Amu,''Next time, we'll cook together one day.'' She clicked her right eyes to her.

Tamao smiled,''Yeah.''

After lunch, Yoh showed Amu around the house. She think it's pretty big place for him to live in.

''Amazing, it's look new here,'' said Amu.

''Actually, it's just an old house,'' replied Yoh.

''Huh, really?"

''Yeah, it seems a lot of people used to live here, right, Tamao?''

''Yes, Yoh-sempai'' said Tamao, told her everything about five minutes.

''Amazing, a lot of people can stay here including you?" said Amu.

''That's right, I haven't seen Jii-chan or Mom around,'' said Yoh.

''Ah that's right, today Yohemei-sensei went to a meeting with some officials and Lady Keiko went with the local wives' group on vacation to China,'' explained Tamao.

''So that's how it is. No wonder I haven't seen Mom around.''

Manta almost fell,''Isn't kind of important!? Won't your family have some concerns!? Yoh, it wasn't easy at all for you and Amu just return from Yomi Cave! You're trying this hard, but your family doesn't seem to even care!"

''Oh, I don't think it's like that! Because basically our family has a laissez-faire policy,'' he smile cheerfully.

Amu sweatdrops,''Umm what does it have to do with laissez-faire policy?"

''That is why Yoh-sempai will be with Anna-sempai, when they get marry.'' Tamao ignored her question.

Amu got confused,''Huh?"

Tamao continued,''Although times change, Yohmei-sensei believes that the life pulse of the Asakura House will never die, so only the most outstanding shamans can become the Daughter-in-law in the Asakura House. In the household, I...was also working hard for this...''

Everyone wasilent like they don't understand.

''Ahh, how annoying! I was rambling on about something!'' she exclaimed, the plate are blocking her face.

''N-No that's ok!" exclaimed Amu, "I mean you'll explain it clearly."

''That Anna the we were worrying about now, where is she?" asked Manta.

''Anna-sempai already went inside to rest,''Tamao answered. ''Manta-san, Ryu-san, and Amu-san, I've already prepared the rooms, please have a good rest tonight.''

During the night, everyone slept so deeply except Manta and stared at the sky.

Amu woke up and saw Manta outside,''Hey.''

He turned to her,''Oh Amu.''

''What are you doing at that time?"

''Well I couldn't sleep.''

''I see,'' Amu sat down next to him and looks at the sky.

''Hey.''

''What?"

''I've been thinking about Yoh lately.''

''Hm, what about him?"

''It's just that I wanted to know more about him.''

''Well, he just a cheerful person when I see him everyday. But when I first met him, he was sad and lonely so I decided became friend with him. Then, I stop those guys from bully him because no one became friend with him. Later on, we spend a lot of time our friendship and then we get along very well. Until then, when I get to his house and told me about the ghost. But I didn't know about and I ran away,'' she explained.

''Oh that's why he's your first friend.''

''Yeah, now we became friends again,'' she smiled.

Yoh popped out of the bush in front of Manta and Amu, waving,''Hey, both of you! Haven't you guys gone to bed yet.''

''Yoh!?" exclaimed Manta and Amu.

Yoh smiled and sat down with them,''What you guys have been up to?''

''Well, I saw Manta awake so was a bit worried,'' replied Amu.

''Huh? N-No not really,'' Manta scratched his head.

''Hm,'' she's confused and smiled,''well I'll be right back guys. I'm going to the bathroom.''

''Ok,'' said Yoh.

Amu walk down to his house thinking of what Yoh's grandpa said,''Yoh's twin brother.''

'Hmm, I wonder who's Yoh's twin brother,' she wondered, picture what is he looks like. She leaned on the wall and saw someone strange,''Huh?What's that?" She looks around.

''What's wrong, Amu?'' asked Rosa.

''I saw someone.''

Rosa looks around but apparently she didn't see anything,''Hm, no one is here.''

''Oh, probably it's my imagination.'' She grinned.

Amu changed the subject,''Hmm, I'll go back with these guys."

''Yeah, that'll be better.'' Rosa smiled.

While Amu and Rosa goes back, there was a boy who had a long brown hair down to his hip. He wore a white cap with no shirt on, dark red pant, and wore a red block shoes. He watched Amu every single move and smiled.

Amu sighed,''I wonder what's Yoh and Manta are doing?''

''Who's knows, I bet-''

''What's happening?!'' yelled Yoh.

''Is that sound like Yoh?" asked Amu.

''Yeah, it is him.'' answered Rosa.''Let's go.''

''Yeah.''

Amu and Rosa ran outside and saw Yoh with his new power. They are not really sure what is happening.

''What's going on?" asked Amu.

Jii-chan answered,''Yoh's oversoul had evolved!"

Amu tilted her head,''Huh, really?"

"Yes because this strong furyoku will allow the ghost to materialize into much higher form of power.''

'' I-I see.'' She turned to Yoh.

''Th-this is my oversoul's evolution,'' Yoh got excited, ''Amazing. Its strength is increasing non-stop. So this is my new strength.''

''Yoh-dono, what's this new strength?'' asked Amidamaru as he's in his sword.

Yoh and Amidamaru looks at each other for one second.

Yoh exclaimed,''Uwah! Amidamaru talk to me?!"

Amu sweatdrops,''W-Wow, so he can talk to his oversoul?''

''As you said, the samurai materializes is a superior dimension,'' replied Jii-chan.''So all that shield and armor is really him!"

''So he can move his power-''

''For protection goes up too?" Manta finished.

''Yes. But Yoh cannot stay content with just that,'' Jii-chan explained, ''The oversoul is dependant on the person who controls it. If that person is strong, it can progress indefinitely. A furyoku that reaches its maximum level will get what we call an 'Absolute Oversoul'.''

Jii-chan told Yoh everything and Amu came up to Jii-chan,''Um.''

''What?" His eyes turned.

''When do I get my oversoul?" asked Amu, her fingers touch together.

''Well,'' Jii-chan thought for a minute,''you just had your spirit already so I'm not sure yet.''

''Huh?!'' She grabbed her head.

''But I'll show you tomorrow,'' he smiled.

Amu smiled back,''Yeah, but I'm going home.''

''At midnight? That's too dangerous!"

''I'm fine, I could go home by myself. Beside, my parents are probably worried about me. So I have to pack my things and leave here. So see ya.'' She waved at Jii-chan.

Amu walked back to the room and pack her stuff.

Late at night, Amu walked down to go home and started thinking about what she saw earlier.

''I swear, I really saw someone by my own eyes but who?'' She grabbed her chin and pondered.

''Are you ok, Amu?'' Rosa worried.

''Yeah, I was thinking about earlier.''

Rosa sighed,''Really, that's probably was you.''

''No, it wasn't my imagination?! It's for real but I don't know who's that person?" Amu worrying too much.

''Why Onee-chan wants him?'' A voice called.

''Huh?'' Amu got attention.

''Who knows, I bet your father wants him,'' said a spirit.

''No! I don't care about my father!''

Amu saw a boy from earlier who stopped Yoh's battle. He had a long purple pointing hair. He wore a yellow jacket underneath is white uniform, wore a short black pants, and wore a brown shoes. He leans on the pole, crossing his chest and lower his head to the ground.

''Hey, it's you from earlier!" Amu pointed at him.

The boy turned,''Huh? I don't remember you.''

''Well, the one I'm friends with Yoh.''

He closed his eyes for a second and remember,''Oh, that's you!"

''Yes,'' she smiled.

''So what are you doing at this hour?''

''Oh, um I'm going home.'' Amu walked right past him.

''Stay in my place.''

Amu stopped and turns,''N-No I'm ok, I can go home by myself.'' She waved her hands nervously.

''It's too dangerous outside. It's better to stay in my place.''

Rosa replied,''It would be safe if you stay at his house.''

She got a little worried,''B-But...''

"Come on, Amu."

She sighed,"Alright."

The boy and Amu goes to his house and stay over night. Amu take a look around is he rich or something. They sat down on the couch, sitting next to each other.

''Wow, you live this kind of place?''

''Yeah.''

''So are you the only one living here?"

''No, my Onee-chan lives here also.''

''Ah I see, but where is she?"

''She went back to China and talk with my dad.''

''Oh, but.''

''Hm?"

''Um, what's your name?"

''Ren. My name is Tao Ren.''

''Tao... Ren,'' Amu repeated slowly.

''You are?'' Her turned.

''Oh my name's Hinamori Amu.''

''Hinamori.. Amu. Heh that's sound girly.'' He closed his eyes.

Amu's face got red and squeezed her fists,''Huh?! Girly?!"

''Yes.'' He chucked.

Amu got pissed off at him. Rosa looks at him,''Hmm, he seems like a cold boy.''

''No! More like annoying!''

''Shut up!'' Ren yelled, opens a carton of milk and drinking.

Amu sweatdrops,''You drink milk?''

''Yes, why?'' He gulped and still drinking.

''Is that why you're short?'' She sweatdrop.

Ren spit it out,''Shut up! Don't make fun of my height!''

Amu laughed a little.

''W-Why are you laughing?'' he asked blushing.

''Because you're so funny the way you react,'' she continued laughing and pointing at him.

He turns away and finished his milk,''I have a match tomorrow.''

''Huh, with who?''

''Asakura Yoh.''

Amu felt surprised,''Huh, Yoh?!''

To be continued...

 **Please RR as always!**

 **I know I update a little fast than before but the next one hopefully by next week so stay tuned! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

 **This is my last week of vacation (Yay! :D) finally.**

 **Also, I edit it on my phone instead of my tablet. (I left it for my grandparents to use it)**

 **So that's for all today guys so I hope you like this chapter! By the way, its double chapters.**

''You're going to fight Yoh!?" asked Amu.

''Obviously he's my match,'' answered Ren.

She knocked her head like she forgot about this.

Ren changed the subject,''Now let's go to sleep.''

''Huh, where should I sleep?" She concerned.

''Sleep at my sister's bed.''

She didn't say anything. Ren took her to his sister's bed and opened the door,"Here."

She walks in and smiled at him,"Thank you, Ren. Good night."

He blushed a little,"G-Good night." He closed the door.

Amu walked up to the bed and change into her pajama. She crawled up to the pillow, grabbed the blanket and falls asleep.

Its 6AM in the morning, the sun rises slowly and wake Amu up. She planned to leave his house and go back to Yoh's house to train more. She got up out of the bed, got change, grabbed her stuff and leave gradually. Before leaving, she opened the door slowly, Ren is still sleeping.

She smiles a little and whispered,"Bye Ren. Thank for letting me stay." She closed the door slowly and left the house.

Rose appeared,"Amu.''

''What?" She turned..

''Why did you leave his house early?''

''Well because I decided to go back with Yoh and train.''

Rosa thought for a second and popped up,''I thought you want to go home?''

Amu stopped walking and lowered her head.

''What's wrong? You seem sad?''

''Well I haven't seen them for a while and I think they're worried about me about not coming home for a few days.''

''Well why not you go home first, Amu," she replied.

''Huh? Is it ok?" She concerned.

''Yeah, your parents are probably worried about you. Also, family comes first.'' She smiled.

Amu smiled back,''Yeah.''

Amu turned back to go home, but then she felt the same present from last night. But where? She look around the area. He jumped off the roof and stand in front of her.

''Hello,'' he smiled.

''W-Who are you?" she asked and caught her attention, 'Wait, he's look just like Yoh but longer hair.'

''That's correct,'' he answered.

''Huh? You can read my mind?"

''Yes,'' he replied, takes her hand,''Do you want to join me, Hinamori Amu?"

Amu's heart felt heavily and lets go of his hand.'' N-NO! Why would I join you? And beside how did you my name?"

He chuckled,''Well I know all about you from the inside to outside.''

She looks at him and realized who he is,''Wait, aren't you Hao Asakura?"

''Yes, I am Hao Asakura,'' He sounds evil.

Rosa looks at him closely,''He look danger you should stay away from him.''

''I know,'' Amu's tone really serious,''and I have to fight him.''

Hao smiled and looks at her bag,''I was wondering what's inside in your bag?"

She bits her lip,''W-Why you wanna to know?"

''Because I want to make sure,'' he grabbed her wrist and got close to her face, "Now, tell me what's inside?"

''It's not your concern!" She tried to push him away.

''Let me see it!" he yelled and tried to sneak inside her bag.

''N-No! Get away from my bag!"

He grabbed her four eggs and lets go of her,''Ahh, interesting. So you have four eggs.''

''G-Give it back!"

''No, I'll keep them,'' he's holding them.

''No! These are my precious friends!"

Hao raised his one eyebrow,''Huh? Friends?"

''These fellows are my friends because they helped me before. Even though, they're annoying like a child but they're,'' she shut her eyes thinking about Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. She took a deep breath and scream,''IMPORTANT TO ME!''

He looks at her for few seconds and started laughing,''Your friends? These fellows is your friends? Well, you're joking?"

Amu opened her eyes widen,''N-No! Why would I be joking while I'm actually telling you the truth!''

He giggled,''Because these kids aren't doing anything. They just playing around with you. They're useless.''

''That's not true!''

"Huh?"

''That's not true. They're not just playing around but they helped me everything. They also wants me to be happy and everything and then, we get along each other like a family. They always there for me if I need anything. These four are .. my THEMSELVES!'' she tells the truth.''So please, give them back to me because they're in my heart. PLEASE!"

He smiled,''I'm not giving them back to you.''

''Huh! Why?!"

''Because I want to burn them in hell!"

''N-No!" she yelled, running up to him.

''AMU! WAIT!" exclaimed Rosa.

''GIVE THEM BACK MY EGGS!"

Amu was about to grab her eggs but Hao use his fireball on her stomach.

''What? AHH!" she screamed, goes back down to the ground.

"Amu! Are you ok?" asked Rosa.

Amu tried to get up,''Y-Yeah, I think I'm ok, but.. he's s-strong.''

He started laughing,''You're right. I'm strong.''

''What should I do, Rosa?''

''I think we should work together, Amu.''

Amu looks at her,''Yeah.''

"Let's see how you do, Amu,'' replied Hao, using his fire ball at her.

''A-AHH!"

Someone protected her. Amu was surprised, it was Ikuto.

''Ikuto!" exclaimed Amu,''What are you doing here?! This is my battle!"

''Amu, where were you?" asked Ikuto.

''Huh? W-What do you mean?"

''You haven't come home for last couples day. I want to talk to you very important.''

''Important?"

''Yes.''

Hao smiled,''Something important you said.''

''Who are you? And what do want Amu?'' replied Ikuto, pointing at him.

He closed his eyes,''I want her to join my team.''

''Your team?"

''Yes, I bet you don't know but she going to participate in the Shaman Tournament.''

Ikuto seem confused,''Shaman Tournament? What's that?"

''Ikuto!'' Amu yelled

He turned to her,''What?"

''I'll explain to you later. Right now, I have to fight this person to get my shugo chara back.''

''What! He has your shugo chara?!"

''Yes!''

''Come on, I'm waiting, Amu,'' replied Hao.

Amu walked right pass by Ikuto, he grabbed her shoulder.

''Wait! Who is this person?"

''I'll explain this later, Ikuto.''

''But you don't have your shugo chara with you. What will you do?"

''It's alright. I have my spirit, Rosa,'' she smiled.

Ikuto questioned,''Your spirit?"

''Yes, I'm right here,'' Rosa is next to Amu.

''Ready Rosa.''

''I'm ready when you are.''

''Great,'' she said, raising her hand high,''Rosa!"

Rosa turns into her spirit ball.

''OVERSOUL!" she puts the spirit ball into her chest.

Ikuto look at her like he never seen this before,''What is this?''

''Ahhh, interesting. You turn into a shaman huh?'' said Hao.

''Yes, I'm ready.'' She looking forward to fight.

''Wait Amu!" exclaimed Ikuto,''I'll fight with you.''

''Huh, why?"

''Because I don't want to get hurt. So I want to work with you,'' he smiled.

She shook her head and smiles back,''I''ll be fine, Ikuto."

''Amu..''

Hao evil laughed at her.

Amu stared at him in a serious way,''What?"

''You're not going to make the Shaman Tournament.''

Amu's eyes widen,''Why?"

Hao explained,''Because you're just a beginner and very weak. You can't become a Shaman Queen.''

Amu disagreed with him,''No, that's not true.''

His eyebrow went up,"How so?"

''Not only I'm weak but I can fight with my own spirit. I will train hard with grandpa and the other Asakura family. I think he believes me to be strong like the other shamans around the world. Also, if my shugo chara comes back then I'll definitely destroy you. That's the reason why I became a Shaman, Hao.'' She puts a strict eyes on him.

Ikuto cringed in fear as he watched Amu talking to the kid. He didn't trust that kid, that guy might steal the one person who was important to him. He can't let that happen but then he never treated Amu like he truly cared about her. She also took his affection for jokes.

Ikuto called out for her,''Amu...''

''It's okay, I can handle this, Ikuto,'' replied Amu, smiled.

Ikuto swooped up to the tree, not noticeably. And in a fancier manner. He held a hand out to his face, narrowing his eyes to where Amu was watching her every movements. His blue eyes won't dare traced away from her direction, not even for a split second.

Hao smiled,''Heh, I thought it's two against one, Amu?"

Amu shakes her head,''No, I can do this alone, Hao.''

''Alright, whatever you say,'' say Hao, held to his spirit,''Spirit of Fire, work with me to defeat that girl.''

"Rosa!" she shouted.

''Yes Amu?" she getting ready.

''Work with me!"

''Yes.''

Hao snapped his finger and raised his fireball,''Now die! Hinamori Amu!"

Hao used his fire to attack her but Amu dodged back to the ground.

He smiled,''Heh, not bad but you cannot win against me!''

''You're wrong! It's just that I'm a beginner but it doesn't mean I'm weak. But I'm going to try my best to win this, Hao!"

''We'll see about this,Amu,'' he said as he continued using his power to shoot her.

Amu jumped and thinking,'What should I do? How can I beat this guy?'

''Tsk, I don't think you can't beat me.''

Amu forgot that he can read people's mind.

''Remember, I got Reishi Power,'' he smiled.

Amu didn't say anything and stay in the ground.

''Ah I've been thinking, Amu?''

''W-What?" she frowned shyly.

''I've been thinking you could join my team.''

"You said that earlier and I will never join you! Why are you so interested in me?"

He giggled and explained,''Well I think you can fit in my team to work together and find the Shaman Tournament. Also, we'll can train together to be more powerful like me. How does that sound?"

''Um..'' Amu mumbled, she can't decided what to do.

''You shouldn't join his team, Amu?" Rosa advised.

''Why do you think of that, Rosa?"

''Obviously, you don't know what's he doing with you.''

Hao chuckled and Amu felt nervous,''W-Well, I think I'm going to fin-''

''You can still work for me, Amu,'' Hao cuts off.

She gulped as he continued,''If you want to go to the Shaman Tournament, then we should work together.''

She turns away and closed her eyes,''No, I don't want to work with you.''

Hao's eyebrow rises,''Why?"

Amu answered,''Because if I join you then you'll do evil things. Also I can tell by your behavior the way you act, it's not right, Hao.''

He smiled,''Alright, whatever you say but I won't give up on you.''

Amu got angry at him, and used her power,''Light Beam!"

She aimed on Hao to attack him but he protected him by his fire. He laughed,''That's all you got, Amu?"

''Well... this is the only attack that I got."

''Heh, that's sad, but I think you need to train more.''

Amu didn't say anything. He continued,''Oh well, now this is my chance to win this Amu!"

Ikuto saw him to use his fireball to shoot her. He cannot watch it anymore, jumped down from the tree, and protecting her.

Amu yelled,''Ikuto! What are you doing here?! Get out of here!''

He refused,''No, I can't do it anymore, Amu!''

''Huh? What do you mean?"

He looks down onto the ground,''I don't want you to get hurt, Amu. Also, I'm afraid that kid is going to kill you.''

''Ikuto...'' She worried.

''That's why I want to work with you to win this, Amu,'' replied Ikuto, turned to her and smiles.

Amu smiles slowly,''Alright." she stands up and called, "Hao!"

Hao is a little surprised,''Hm, what Amu?"

She stepped forward ,''Ikuto and I will win this Hao!"

He smiled,''Ahh, now two against one. That's interesting, now let see who will win this!"

Hao threw his fireball at them but they jumped up and back to the ground.

''Slash Claw,'' yelled Ikuto, running up to him and push.

Hao smiled,''Do you think that it will defeat me?"

Ikuto was surprised. Hao use his fist to punch him by the stomach and push him on the ground. He also kicked him a few inches from Amu.

''Ahh!'' he yelled.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted, ran up to him,'' Are you alright?''

Ikuto groaned,''Y-Yes, I think I'm alright.''

Hao started laughing,''You guys are useless, you think you can defeat me? Its look not!''

''Yes we will! And-''

Amu cuts off,''Ikuto, I can explain it.''

Amu walked pass by Ikuto, stayed in front of him and protecting him. She knows she cares about him so much.

''Huh, what is this?" replied Hao.

''I think I can handle this by myself, Hao.''

Ikuto felt shock,''Wait, why?"

Amu explained,''Because even though I just became a Shaman few days ago but it doesn't mean that I'm weak. My goal is to become a strong Shaman, Hao!"

Amu's heart had been glowing, she didn't know what's happening,''Huh, w-what's going on here?!"

Rosa appears and said,''I think it's a Oversoul.''

''Huh? Oversoul?"

"Yes, let me show you.''

Rosa showed her a Holy Staff, it look like a long white staff. On top, it had circle on the outside and had a yellow star on the inside. ( A/N: It's look like Star Wand from Cardcaptor Sakura but white.) She and the staff combined together and become an Oversoul. Hao and Ikuto was surprised while Amu felt amazing when she got it.

Amu holds her staff together and asked,''Is this a Oversoul?"

''Yes, this must be strong. Amu, You'll definitely win this,'' answered Rosa.

''Right, but how?''

''Lift it up and say 'Holy Light'.''

"Alright,'' she replied, lifting her staff and yelled,''Holy Light!"

The power absorbed on top of the star. Rosa continued,''Now, say 'Star Light Beam'.''

''Yes, Star Light Beam!" yelled Amu.

Her power aim at Hao. He was shock that her power are increasing. Amu concerned if she win or not. He's on the ground and look at her that she have amazing power.

''I see, you win,'' he said smiling.

Amu was happy and jumping,''Yes! We did it, Rosa!''

''Yes.''

Ikuto looks at her, thinking,'Amu, I'm glad.'

''But,'' he said.

Her smiled faded,''What?''

He replied,''I won't give it you unless you join my team, Amu.''

Hao turned around and walk down the street. Amu yelled,''Wait!''

He stopped,''What?"

''I want my Shugo Chara back. Please!''

''Alright,'' he replied, throw her Shugo Chara eggs back to her,'' even though you won so I'll see you later.''

Amu got her Shugo Chara back. Ikuto turned back to his original form. Yoru appeared and concerned,''Hey Ikuto. Are you alright?"

''Yeah, I'm alright now,''he answered, got up on his own and turns to Amu.''Hey Amu.''

''What Ikuto?"

''You were awesome!'' He smiled gently.

Amu blushed,''Ehh?! R-Really?''

''Yes.'' replied Ikuto, changing the subject,''Hey, where were you last week?''

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''You've been disappear for long time. Now tell me the truth.''

Amu was nervous to say,''Um, sorry but I don't have time to explain this to you.''

She ran away without an answer. Ikuto yelled her name and starting to get worry.

''Amu!''

 **Please R &R!**

 **So when I get back, I'm planning to do another crossover stories.**

 **The next chapter will be up before school starts so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm finally back home from vacation and goes back to normal :)** **Also, the semester is coming around the corner so I have to be on top. So I think this is my last chapter to update before school starts. If I time to do one more, then I'll notify you.**

 **This chapter is double so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Amu continued to runway away from Ikuto without an answer.

 **Flashback**

 _'You've been disappear for long time. Now tell me the truth.''_

Amu was nervous to say,''Um, sorry but I don't have time to explain this to you.''

She ran away without an answer. Ikuto yelled her name and starting to get worry.

''Amu!''

 **Flashback End**

Why? Why does he wants to know my secret? I mean he saw it but I can't explain it to him. What if he's going to tell the others about what happened earlier? She ran all the way to Asakura House and took a break.

Rosa worried,"Amu, why are you running away? Why you didn't answer him?"

Amu panicked,"Because...because I don't want to tell him the truth that I'm a Shaman."

"But you did it in front of him, so what's wrong with that, Amu?"

Amu mumbled,"Because I don't want him and the others know that I have power. If I tell them then they're going to be upset and break up our friendship. That's why I want to be with Yoh so long." She lower her head.

"Amu.."

She started crying,"The reasons why I want to spend time with him is because I want to get to know him more and I want to stay with him longer."

Rosa looks at Amu with a sad expression plastered across her face."Amu.. I understand.''

"Amu?"

Amu turned, it was Anna,"Anna."

''What are you doing?" she asked.

She wiped off her tears from her face,''Oh. I'm going to your house."

"My house?"

''Yeah, I want to see Jii-chan about my Oversoul.''

''Your Oversoul?''she seem confused, then changing the subject,''Let's go inside, Amu.''

She smiled a little,''Yeah.''

Amu and Anna went inside the Asakura's residence. While they walked, Amu asked,"Hey, did Yoh win the match?"

"Yes, he won against Ren."

"Really?!" she said exciting.

"Yes," she nodded.

' I'm glad he won,' she thought and smiled.

Anna looks at her with a happy face and she happy too. When they walked in the dining room, Yoh is still eating and says hi to Amu.

"Hey, how's the fight?" Amu asked.

"It's alright," he answered,"and beside, I've won." He grinned.

"I know. Anna told me, hehe," she laughed a little.

Amu looked at him for about a second, she thought about Hao earlier that he wants her to join his team. But she refused to join him and shaking her heads, I don't want to think about this. Yoh kept on calling her but she never answered.

"Hey!" He said in a high pitched.

Amu jumped and blinked her eyes,"Hm, what?"

"Is it true you went to Ren's house and sleepover?"

She chuckled a little,"Yes. Why?" She sweatdropped.

"Because I thought you went home safely and then you end up at his house." He finished eating.

"W-Well, I didn't even to get a chance to go home yet. Then he stopped me and stay at his house for one night."

"Ahh I see. Wait a minute? What are you doing here again?" He asked.

"Oh, I came here to see your Grandpa."

Yoh seems surprised,"Huh? What for?"

"That I got a oversoul," She smiled.

Yoh looks at her for one minutes then shaking his head and shocking,"E-Ehh! Already?! Since when?!"

She giggled,"It's a long story, Yoh."

He didn't respond anything and pointed in Jii-chan's room."He's over there."

"Thanks."

While Amu walked into Jii-chan, Yoh wondered how she gets her oversoul. She just started becoming Shaman a while ago.

Amidamaru appeared and asked,"What's wrong, Yoh-dono?"

"I've been thinking."

''Hm, thinking about what?"

"That how did Amu gets her oversoul so fast?"

Amidamaru thought for a second,"Hmm, probably she's some kinds of …. special?"

"I don't understand," Yoh respond, raised up."The last few days she became a Shaman but I don't get how she got her oversoul so quickly? That makes me concern." He sighed, lay down on the floor and sleep.

* * *

The next day, Yoh, Anna, and Manta goes to school and took their seat. Yoh zoned out for a long time and still thinking about Amu. A minute later, he falls asleep on his desk.

Manta called,"Yoh. Yoh!"

Yoh woke up quickly,"What?"

"You look strange today. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking about Amu that how she got her oversoul." He rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" he got confused."Really?!"

"Yeah," he turned to the window,"I'm confused here."

"All right, class start already," the teacher walked in the class."Today we have a new student."

Everyone's reaction another new students? We have few students transferred in their class and it's not even the end of the year.

The teacher continued,"Now, come in."

Someone opened the door, it was Amu Hinamori. She wore the same uniform from her previous school but in green. She smiled warmly to the whole class. Yoh, Manta, and Anna felt astonish that she transferred in their class. The teacher writes her name on the chalkboard.

"This is Hinamori Amu. She will be in our class,"he replied,"Now Hinamori-san, do you want to say something in class?"

"Yes," she looks up front of the class,"It nice to meet you everyone. I hope I can work with you guys," she bowed and smiled cheerfully.

Everyone looks at her that she is small and young. Amu is sweatdrop if she say something wrong.

"All right, Hinamori-san. You can sit in the back behind Asakura-san."

"Yes."

Amu walked to her seat, sit down and waving behind Yoh. He turns away from her and she puts her hand down is something wrong with him.

In the middle of class, Amu looks at the window feeling nostalgic that she transferred to Seiyou Academy but in middle school.

"Next Asakura-san will read,"called the teacher,"Stand up to read!"

Yoh looks at the teacher like he have two heads. Suddenly, he was about to fall his head slowly.

"Hey, don't fall asleep!" he exclaimed.

Yoh bang his head on his desk and Amu raised her hand to read.

"U-Umm, Sensei, can I read it?"

He stills mad him and sighed"Alright, Hinamori-san."

At the end of the day, Yoh and the others went to the rooftop school. Amu wondered that Yoh has been strange lately all day. He laid down on the floor and stared at the sky for a while.

"Hey, Yoh," Amu called.

"Hm, what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" he moaned.

"You've been acting weird when I transferred here," she said softly and sit next to him.

"Well, I've been thinking about how did you get your oversoul?"

Amu thought and looks up at the sky,"Well I fight with the opponent who is very strong and powerful and then he wants me to join his team. But I refused it."

He caught her attention,"Join? Who?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to get his name." She smiles a little.

He didn't say anything.

"That's alright and beside, it's not that important."

He turned away,"Go on."

"And then, I've got my Oversoul with Rosa, right?"

Rosa appeared next to her," Yes, she's becoming pretty strong so far."

"Oh and that's why you had it?" Amidamaru asked.

Yoh sighed and change the subject,"Today feels different."

"Why do you say that?"Amu asked.

"Because I had a big fight with Ren, then right after there was the opening ceremony. There was Horo Horo, Faust and a bunch of other assholes I know," he explained everything to her.

"Both sides are real,"replied Anna, looking at the field.

"What do you mean, Anna?" asked Amu.

She answered,"I mean he worked hard in the battle and got though the preliminary round that he's here now. Everything he has experienced from until now is real."

"Anna.." he replied.

"For you," she gave the little paper to him.

"H-Huh?"he grabbed and opened it, shocking on his face.

"This is the killer training guild for your upcoming fight."

"Ehh!?" exclaimed Amu."S-scary."

* * *

The Oracle Bell, how can I get it? If I be smart and strong toward gaining the Bell, then I stand a greater chance of receiving it. Charismatic, is that how I have to be?

She sat upright, her eyes gazing in the sun which glowing light had dissolved into a lighter shade of orange. She reached a hand and retrieved a few grass blade from the yard letting them slip through her fingers trying to relax under the soothing atmosphere. There she was at Yoh's place under the tree worrying about the Oracle Bell when there were tons of things she would like to have done.

"What're you thinking about?" Rosa asked softly searching Amu's face for an answer. She jolted up in response to Rosa question.

Amu heaved out a thought. She spun her head toward Rosa and gave her a small smile. "Well... A way in which I could get the Oracle Bell. There has to be a way, but I can't seem to figured it out. Nevertheless," she said running a hand through her hair, a smile ghosted her face. "if that can't be fulfilled, then I'll have to try to not to get disappointed or dissatisfied with my results. I'll try my best and that's all that counts, right?"

Rosa rubbed her chin with a hand, a smile twisting across her face. She lifted a finger in the air, but remained to be still poised. "Hmm, I heard that everyone got the Oracle Bell from Silvia. But there's a catch, always is a catch. You've to have Silvia in order to receive the bell." The smile slowly crept off her face; her eyes gave a gleam of hope, replaced by defeat.

"Silva, really?" she questioned, rolling her eyes. "Lemme guess, a strong and ferocious leader or whatever?" A roar of laughter escaped her lips as she tumbled down from her spot and landed in a heap of golden flakes of leaves.

"Yes, that's correct. Mostly he fought others Shamans to go to America," said Rosa. Amu glared down on the ground, wiping the dirt off of her clothes. Then struggling to get rid of few tweaks stucked in her hair.

The sadness dissolved from her face when she heard a familiar voice, a cheerful voice. "Wait a minute, I know you. You're don't tell me." Her eyes widened in surprise when she turned around and faced the owner of the cheerful voice, with that her jaw dropped open. The guy continued, "Hinamori it can't be. Ami, doesn't like one. C'mon, Silva, you know this girl. Her name starts with an 'A', that's for sure. Hinamori Amu, that's your name, am I correct?" he questioned still unsure if he was wrong or right.

Amu let out a stifled laughter. To give him charity, she replied, "Sorry about my outburst. But yes, I'm her - Hinamori Amu is my it's up again, Silva, right?"

"You must be the Shaman then, am I correct?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you got me. I'm the Shaman. Do you want something need something from me?"

He took off his cape, and bowed dutifully kissing her hands. "No, nothing at all. But in that case, we have no choice rather than to fight," he said letting go of her hands reluctantly. She shimmered and the blood clouded to her face.

Her eyes dazzled in confusion, preparing to bared herself for what have yet to come. "Huh, why do we need to battle each other? Isn't there anyone that we can compromise?" Amu swallowed and looked down in attempt to prevent an emerging protest.

"I'm afraid this is the only option. Either you fight and win the Oracle Bell or you don't. Whichever path you chooses, I'm pretty sure you stand a high chance of losing especially against someone as strong as myself," he said trying to hold back a thunderous laughter which soon escaped his lips. Amu sent daggers shooting down on his chest. He gulped and backed away for a moment, but returned and mocked her once again with his stupidious laughter.

"I'm not going to lose. You'll see who's laughing when I'm the one who will be going to America and not you." She stood up, and strided closer to hio him. A hand reached out and shoved him to the ground. A befuddled expression crossed his face. "Don't underestimate me. Now, let's see who will be the campaign, renown winner," she said dreamily dozing in space but caught herself. "or the sore loser." She crossed her hands against her chest, turning her head in the other direction while smiling at him.

Sliva looks at her in a straight eyes,'' Well, are you ready?"

Amu almost forgot about the match,''Oh yeah I'm ready.''

''Let's this battle begin!"

The sky turned to red, Amu was serious that she's going to win this match. Sliva used his spirits and turn into Oversoul.

Amu said,''Ready, Rosa.''

''Yes.''

Amu rises her hand and scream,''Rosa,'' turnd into the spirit ball,''Oversoul!" She put her spirit inside her chest.

Sliva thought about this girl,'Hm, interesting, now Amu had a spirit.'

Amu puts her hand and turn into the heart,''Light Beam!"

Sliva had dodge her attack,''Heh, that's all you got?"

She didn't say anything. How can she win this? Is there another way to beat him?

''Here some scary part. Sliver Rod!" he replied, he puts the snake to attack her.

''Ahh!" she yelled, dodge it."That was scary.''

Silva smiled,''Scary? Well, I'll show you how scarier it is.''

He jump up and turned into another soul, combining his spirirt.

Amu was astonish,''W-What was that?"

"This is Silver Wing, Amu.''

She felt concern about this,''B-But, how did the spirit's help him?"

The eagle respond,''Are you stupid?! You use your Hyoui-Gatti and you can't beat us! Otherwise you just useless and go take a nap!''

Amu and Rosa sweatdrops,''But, I don't have enough power for Hyoui-Gatti.''

''Enough talking.''

An hour later, Amu won the battle and Sliva threw the Oracle Bell to her.

''You give it to me?" Amu wondered.

''Yes, because you've deserve it to go to the Shaman Tournament.'' he answered.

''Thank you.'' She smiled.

He smiled back and leave the place. Amu looked at the Oracle Bell and see how to use it.

''Hmm, I wonder how do you put it on?"

"Probably, there's something at the back of the Oracle Bell.'' replied Rosa.

"Really?'' she said, looking at the back,''Oh I see. I feel so dumb." She giggled.

Amu puts it on her right arm and looks very useful.

''Looks good.'' said Rosa.

''It sure is,''She smiled, "I can't wait what is my next step is."

* * *

 **Please R &R as always! **

**So I said the previous chapter that I'm planning to do another crossover which means I haven't started yet. I'll try to do one chapter before school starts. If not, then I'll leave the poll behind while I'm at school lol.**

 **If I haven't update the next chapter, then you'll have to wait till Christmas Break. Yeah I know, that's pretty long time but I'll keep you update if anything happens.**

 **If you have any questions or concerns, then leave me reviews or inbox me.**

 **So that's about it guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter and good luck your new school year! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

 **This is the official last chapter before I go back to school. Also, I upload another crossover story so if you haven't check it out and please leave me a review :).**

 **So that's about it guys and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The next day, Amu was going to Yoh's house and tell him that she got the Oracle Bell last night. Her heart felt jumpy and exciting. Amu goes his house in time and she saw someone in the backyard. She thinks it Yoh and ran up to him.

''Hey, Yoh-'' Amu called.

She thought was him but it was Anna.

''What, Amu?'' asked Anna.

Amu scratches her back head,''Oh um... I was about to say to Yoh that I got my Oracle Bell.''

Anna stared at her and then turned away,''Oh, I see.''

''So, where's Yoh?" she asked.

''He goes to China and saves Ren.''

''Oh,'' Amu said sadly,''so when he's coming back?''

''Maybe tomorrow or 2."

''Ehh. That's pretty long trip."

''So you already had a match?"

''Well yeah I've won two match so far.'' she smiled then her Oracle Bell is beeping, looks up and read ''Marion Phauna.I'd never heard of that name before.''

"Hmm,'' she turned.

''Huh? O-Oh I have an another round!"

''I see,'' she said, walked back to the house,''be careful, Amu.''

''I will,'' she replied, looking at her Oracle Bell and read out aloud,''Meet us at the park at 9:00 P.M.''

''We have another match?" Rosa questioned.

''Yes and her name is Marion Phauna.''

''Hm sound like a mysterious person.''

''True but we have to be there on time.''

''Right.'' Rosa agreed.

* * *

Somewhere at the forest, Hao sat down in front of the fire and there's an African child named Opacho who sat next to him. Hao giggled.

''Hao-sama,'' said Opacho,''what's wrong?"

''Oh nothing. I'm thinking about the girl.''

Opacho got confused, what girl? A girl with a long blond hair and green eyes came up to Hao,''Hao-sama, I've got a match.''

''Really?" He turned.

''Yeah. Her name is Amu Hinamori.''

Hao smiled,''Ahh her.''

''You know this person?'' The girl wondered.

''Yes, I know all about her. She's pretty interesting,'' he continued,''also, I want her to join my team in the future.''

She didn't say anything and walked away.

* * *

In the evening, Amu ran down to the park, fast so that she can't be late.

Rosa appeared and remind,''There's only couple minutes before the match start.''

''I know!" Amu screamed,''but I want to know what is my opponent look like.''

Rosa didn't say anything.

Amu got to the park on time and look around where her opponent is.

Amu screamed,''Hello! Is anyone here?!"

The park went silent, but there was a girl who had two high ponytails of her blond hair and had green eyes. She wore a black dress, long black boots, and holding a strange doll.

Amu looks at her and thought,'That girl reminds me of Utau but younger.'

''Are you Hinamori Amu?" asked the girl.

''Yes and you must be Marion Phauna?"

''Yes. You have four Shugo Chara, right?" she raised her eyebrow up.

Amu was surprised,''H-How did you know about Shugo Chara?!"

Mari smiled and looks at her Oracle Bell,''Oh well, the match starts now.''

Amu is ready to fight.

 **3... 2... 1... Fight!**

Amu raised her hand, calling,''ROSA!" her spirit turns into her spirit ball,'' she puts her spirit ball into her chest and yelled,''OVERSOUL!"

Marion smiled,''Interesting, but you can't beat me with my doll!''

Marion used her doll and put it underground. It ran up to Amu and she tried to step back.

''This thing is moving!" Amu freak out.

''Chuck! Magnum Craft!"

The doll fired three bullets at Amu but she dodge it. Amu went back down to the ground.

''Amazing attack,'' Amu said.

''Amu! It is not the time to fool around!" Rosa yelled.

''I know!"

''Magnum Craft!"

The doll shot five times toward her.

''What!" Amu surprised, she jumped and dodge it again,''I have to do something.''

Mari laughed,''Haha! Come on, Amu! What do you think you're doing? Trying to dodge it and that's it! Hah, I don't think so!"

Amu tried to think how is she going to win with those thing.

''Amu, any idea?" Rosa replied.

''Well, if I use my beam attack, is that going to work?"

''Let's try it.''

''Chuck! Magnum Craft!"

The doll fired again but Amu looked up,''Light Beam!"

She puts her hand and attack the doll.

''Not bad, but you can't defeat me with my doll! Chuck! Do it again with your Magnum Craft!''

The doll fired again and again but she didn't know what to do.

''Amu,'' Rosa replied.

''Hm?''

''Use your Oversoul.'' She command.

''Alright!''

''Oversoul!" Amu and Rosa screamed together.

Mari smiled,''Oversoul? Eh interesting.''

''Well I can win this match,'' Amu lifted her staff and it lights up,''Holy Light!"

''Chuck! Machine Gun Fire!"

The doll fired several round to shot Amu's attack. Their both attacks are in between either win or lose but it disappeared. Both of them fell into the ground.

''What happened?!" Rosa surprised.

''I don't know,''Amu answered,''probably our attack is too strong?"

Mari tried getting up and said shyly,''What's going on?"

Their Oracle Bell showed a draw.

''What!?" Mari surprised.

''Draw!" Amu yelled.

''How can this be?!" Rosa concerned.

Mari got up and walked away,''Oh well, time for me to go.''

''W-Wait!" Amu called.

She stopped and turned,''What?"

Amu was about to say something but she forgot,''N-Nevermind.''

Mari turned back and walk away. Amu looks at her that she seems shy and distance but she wants to make friends with her.

''What's wrong, Amu?" Rosa asked.

Amu shook her head,''Nothing.''

* * *

The next day, Amu was thinking about the battle from yesterday. She was pretty surprised it was a draw. She thought she wants to make friend with Mari but she didn't know what to say and sighed.

Her mother knocks on the door,''Amu, can I come in?''

''Yeah.''

She opened the door and comes in,''Can I talk to you?''

Amu turned,''Um sure, what is it?"

''Is it true that you're going to America tomorrow?" she said sadly.

Amu stared at her bed,''Yeah, I have to.''

''W-Why? Why are you leaving?" She sit next to her.

Amu answered,''Because I want to spend time with my childhood friend so that he can't be alone anymore. Also, I want my life to change because I want to get a whole new experiences. So that's why, I'm planning to leave, Mom.'' She smiled.

Her mother's tear went down on her cheek and didn't say anything.

Amu took her hand,''But it's alright, I'll come back.''

She wiped off her tear,''Really? When?"

''I don't know yet, probably soon. I promise I'll come back for sure. Don't worry, I'll write a letter to you.'' She gave a cheerful smiles.

Her mother smiles back and give her a big hug,''Alright, then have a nice trip with you and your friend. I hope you guys be , don't forget to take a lot of pictures.''

''We will, Mom,'' she hugged her back.

Her mom lets her go and say,''Oh and I almost forgot.''

''What?"

''Tadese called me yesterday and he told me that he has been worried about you.''

''Really?!"

''Yes, and you've been out for about a week.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' She sweatdrop.

''That's ok. I trust you, Amu.'' She smiled.

Amu jumped up from the bed,''I got an idea. Maybe I tell Tadese and the others to say goodbye, don't you think, Mom?''

Her mother agreed,''Yes, go out and tell them before you leave.''

She nodded,''Alright.''

Amu grabbed her phone and call Tadese. She got out of her room and Tadese picked up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Ah, Tadese?''

''Huh, Amu-chan?''

''Yes?''

''What's wrong? You sound like you're in the rush.''

''I want to tell you something and everyone's too,'' Amu announced.

''Um, ok, but where?" Tadese asked.

''At the park,'' Amu answered,''don't worry, I'll tell the others?''

''Alright,''he said,''Wait?! What time we have to be there?''

''6 o'clock.''

''Alright, don't worry, I'll tell them. You go ahead.''

''Thank you,'' said Amu,''then, see you later.''

''Bye,'' he hung up the phone.

A few hours later, Amu ran downstairs and leave the house quickly.

''I'm leaving!" Amu called.

''Ok, Amu take care!" Her mother called.

''Honey?" said her father.

''What? Dear?"

''Is it true she's going to America tomorrow?"

''Yes and beside I believe she'll be fine.'' she smiled.

Amu was running to go to the park and tell everyone the truth. She is dying to tell them that she's leaving tomorrow morning.

''Amu,'' Rosa called,''are you sure you're going to tell them that you're leaving tomorrow?"

''Yes, and I want them to understand my feelings.'' Amu answered.

Rosa smiled,''I see.''

Amu stopped running and said,''But, do they get upset that I'm leaving?"

Rosa thought,''Hmmm, well I don't think they wouldn't get upset but they'll trust you.''

''Huh, what do you mean? Rosa.''

''Well, they've known you for long time and why would your friends be upset when they're on your side. Beside, they will believe in you when you are gone or not but they're still your friends. Do you get what I'm coming from?"

Amu look at Rosa,''Right.''

* * *

Somewhere around the forest, Hao laid down on the ground and stared at the sky. He is still thinking about Amu about coming to his team one day.

''Hao-sama?" Mari called.

''What?" He turned.

''I met Amu yesterday and it was a draw, .'' Mari apologized.

''That's ok and I'm not going to give up on her one day,''Hao smiled.

''W-Why?"

''Because she pretty interesting and I want to take away her soul so that she can be one of us.''Hao answered.

Mari didn't say anything and walked away.

Hao evil laughed,''I'll be waiting, Hinamori Amu.''

* * *

Around late afternoon, the sun went down, Tadese and the others came to the park on time. They're not so sure why they're here.

''Um, Tadese?" Nagihiko called,''Why did you bring us here?''

Tadese answered,''Because Amu wants to talk to us about something.''

''Why?" Rima asked.

''I don't know,''Tadese answered.

Yaya saw Amu running and excited,''Look, it's Amu-chi!" She pointed.

Amu stopped and panicked ,''Sorry I was late.''

Tadese shook his head,''It's Ok.''

''So what do you want to talk about, Amu?" Utau asked.

Amu felt nervous,''Well, I'm going to America tomorrow.''

Everyone felt shock that is she's going away.

''Why, Amu?" Rima asked.

''Because I want to spend time with my childhood friends. Also, I want a new experiences there so that I can learn something.''

''Amu...'' Everyone said sadly.

''But it's ok, I will be back soon. I promise!" Amu replied.

Everyone's mood turns into a happy face.

''Alright, Amu,'' Tadese said.

''Have a good time with your childhood friend.'' Rima smiled.

''And don't forget us, Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

Nagihiko nodded,'' Have a nice trip.''

''Yes. Be safe, Amu.'' Utau smiled.

''Yeah! Remember, friends have each other's back, Amu.'' Kukai smiled.

"Take a lot of pictures, Amu." Kari told her.

Amu started crying,''Everyone...''

''Come, Amu,'' Tadese said,''let's all hug her.''

Everyone nodded.

Amu ran up to them and hug. Everyone tried cheering her up and Ikuto was coming forwardly.

''Ikuto-niisan!" Tadese called.

''Yo." Ikuto said quietly.

Amu turned to Ikuto, whipped off her tears,''Ikuto!"

''Amu, I want to say something before you go,'' Ikuto said.

''What?"

''I love you,'' Ikuto confessed.

Amu blushed a little and confessed back,''Yeah, I love you too!''

Ikuto hugged her,''Have a nice trip. Promise you'll come back and we'll go out like a date.''

''Yeah, I promise!" Her heart was beating fast.

''Awww.'' Everyone said as they look at their moment.

Amu and Ikuto let go and he slowly kissed her. Amu blushed so hard that she never expected that kiss but she closed her eyes.

''Ehh!" Everyone shocked and blushed.

They let go of each other and looks at everyone.

Amu blushed,''What?"

''Y-You k-kiss?!" Tadese shouted.

''I'm jealous!" Yaya blushed.

Amu giggles a little and says good bye,''Well, see you later, everyone!"

''Bye bye!" Everyone waved at Amu.

Amu waved back at them and smiled. She thought I'll never forget them while I'm out.

* * *

 **Please R &R as always!**

 **So while I was editing this, it was emotional that Amu is leaving them and also that romantic part(lol). But anyway, I'm not so sure how many chapters left before I make a fresh new chapter. I'm afraid that I'm gonna leave a writer's block :0 but I'll try my best.**

 **The next chapter will be on Christmas Break like I said in the previous.**

 **So stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

 **You maybe thinking wow you upload really early and yes I did.**

 **So when the semester started, I was so stressed out because I have a lot of things on my plate. I was going to be really busy but I tried to leave some room for myself. But anyway, now I'm better and relax :).**

 **This chapter is based on manga starting on Chapter 78-81(I think), so I hope you like this!**

* * *

The next day, Yoh, Horo Horo, and Ryu were taking the bus to Yokocha American Air Base.

''Woah!" Horo Horo surprised,''So many Shamans from the tournament have already arrived.''

They looked around other Shamans, whose waiting for the airport and get ready.

''This is getting real excited!" Ryu replied.

''This is like a carnival, if we look at it carefully. I still think it look too peaceful!" Horo Horo exclaimed,looking around,''Look at it,why did they bring the elephant here for and where did they get the robot? Look there's even food stands, its just like a circus.''

''Oh welcome!" Silva popped out his head from the stand and next to Karim.

''Oh long time no see.'' Yoh surprised.

Siliva looks around Yoh's group and questioned,''Where's Amu?"

''Oh Amu? Well I guess she comes later.'' Yoh answered.

''It's actually pretty good,'' Ren called while eating.

''REN! Why are you doing this too!" Horohoro yelled.

He chuckled, "I never thought we'll see each other,''

''Since you came early why don't you come over so we could come together?!" Yoh said happily,''If you got distracted by the Patch Tribe, then you ain't good at all.''

''You really want me to go?" Ren asked.

Yoh blushed,''Oh umm, well..''

''Your face is all red!" Horohoro said.

Amu has arrived,''Sorry, I'm late guys.''

''Oh Amu," Yoh called,''It's okay.''

''Hehe,'' Amu smiled and turned to Ren,''Oh Ren.''

''Hm?" Ren looks at Amu.

''It's been a long time,'' she smiled.

Ren looked away and a little blush,''Yeah.''

''Wait a minute!" Horohoro realized,''Amu is coming with us?!"

''Yeah, and also she wants to spend time with me,'' Yoh smiled.

Amu smiled at him, that's right. Yoh and the others were outside the house,waiting for Patch's instructions.

''How long do we have to wait these things?" Amu asked.

''I don't know, probably they're doing something,'' Yoh answered.

''Ahh that's why that means they have a reason to choose this base huh,'' a voice called.

Amu turned and her eyes was wide,"Hao!"

''It's been a long time, Amu.''Hao smiled.

''You know this guy?!" Horohoro asked.

''Yeah,'' she nodded.

''H-Hao?" Yoh repeated.

"You guys can actually bother asking such question?" Hao said.

"We were simply talking casually and you wanna pick a fight?" Horohoro asked rudely.

Hao laughed,''Saying I am a picking a fight. This is too much.''

A huge spirit of a red color appeared and punched Horohoro in the stomach.

''This is called a picking a fight, Horohoro.''

Everybody seem shocked for what Hao did.

''Horohoro!" Yoh and Amu screamed together.

''AHH, what is that thing?!" Ryu screamed.

''His name is Spirit of Fire,'' Hao explained,''his temper is not the same as me, it's very easily angered, so choose your words carefully. When you are talking to the Future King.''

''The Future King?" Amu repeated.

''What are you talking about?" Ren said, Boston appeared by his side,''Such a pretentious guys! You're no king! Because you're going to die here!"

Hao's Spirit dodge his attack,''Such a small temper, why are you in a hurry, Ren? Didn't you learn anything when you want home?" He smiled,''Or else, you're angry because your friend got hit?"

''You!"

''You want to know why I know such things? Its simple, as a king, I know everything.''

''Master Hao, please stop now.'' said a little African girl, "If we don't hurry, we'll miss the Patch plane to the competition grounds."

A whole bunch of people appeared beside Hao. Amu knew one of his team.

''M-Marion?!'' Amu called.

''Ahh yes. I already made my introductions, lets go.'' He said looking at Amu,''Oh and by the way, I will never give up on you, Amu. I heard you and Marion has a draw after the match.''

''It was a mistake, Hao,'' Marion sound worried.

''Don't worry."

Amu seems mad for what he Hao. He turned to Yoh," reason why I came is because I am really moved by your determination when I saw your last battle. If it's you, I believe you can become a good lackey for me, therefore, you must win every fight for me the Future King fight with HAO!''

''Damn it!" Horohoro screamed,''Bastard, how dare he assault me! Next time I see him, I'll teach him a lesson!"

''Forget it, Horohoro,'' Ren said,''even if you manage to sneak attack him you'll still lose.''

''What are you saying Ren!"

''Ren is right,'' Ryu said,''You saw it too, his spirit is huge and his companions. I'm not saying crap but fighting him is a bad idea.''

''Yoh say something!" Horohoro yelled.

''He feels like Silva and he also looks like me.'' Yoh thought.

''Ha?"

''Forget it guys!" Amu angried and turns away.

Yoh looked at her,''What's wrong, Amu? You look mad?''

''I'm fine,'' she responded,''and by the way, we're meeting here for the flight?"

''It's hard to tell if its true or not.'' Horohoro said.

''No, sadly its mostly true, look,'' Ren said, looking at the plane towards from exit gates,'' The Patch Tribe Personal Plane, Patch Plane.''

Yoh and the others were confused and fell.

''Pa..Patch Plane Enormous?!" Horohoro screamed.

* * *

After the Patch Chief explained all the plane to go to America. Yoh and the others got inside the plane and take a seat with all the other Shamans.

''They say they're us to USA, but everyone is worried,'' Ryo stand up.

''But isn't that good? At least the base isn't competition ground.'' Yoh said.

''I'll teach that guy a lesson," Horohoro respond.

''You still mad about that?'' Yoh asked.

''What? He's in the same place as I am, of course I'm mad!"

You turned back and saw Hao and his gang on the back. Hao waved him and he waved back.

''Don't wave to him!" Horohoro yelled.

While Yoh and the others hung out, Amu stared at the window with a sad face and Rosa appeared.

''What's wrong, Amu?"

''Nothing,'' Amu sighed,''it's just ...I don't want to talk about it now.''

Rosa thought,''Hmm, is about your friends?"

''Huh?" she turned.

''You seem to care about your friends a lot, don't you think?"

She smiled,''Yeah, they're always beside me and it's seem awkward without them."

"I understand but you'll get use to it later on." she smiled warmly.

Amu looks at her and smiles agreed. She turned back to the window, I'm excited for tomorrow. I can't wait.

* * *

Early morning, everyone began to fall asleep on the airport. Meanwhile, Amu moved around her seat and started dreaming about her Shugo Chara.

''Where am I?" Amu concerned, looking all around the white atmosphere.

''Amu-Chan!" a voice called.

Amu was looking around and saw Ran and the others,''Everyone! I miss you guys!" She looked at their worry faces,''What's wrong?''

''We're in big trouble, Amu-Chan!" Ran warned.

''Huh? Really?"

''Yes,'' Miki responded,''the boy is trying to capture us!"

''And he wants us to destroy us, desu,'' Suu sounds worrily.

''W-Who?" Amu asked.

''The boy named Hao.'' Dia answered.

''H-Hao!?"She freaked out.

''Yes. Go ahead Amu-chan with your spirit, Rosa.''Dia commanded.

''But what about you guys?"

''We'll be fine but go!"

The Spirit of Fire grabbed them and Amu yelled,''Everyone!"

''We're ok, Amu-chan!" Ran called.

''Yeah, just forget it about us,'' Miki said.

''We want you to have a good time with your old friend, desu,'' Suu smiled.

''E-Everyone..'' Amu cried.

''You have Rosa, so be safe,'' Dia shuts down.

Ran and the others got burned by the Spirit of Fireand their ashes faded.

Amu screamed,''Noo!" she woke up and had a heart attack.

''Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia,'' Amu said sadly, her hands folded together,''come back… I'll wait for you."

''Everybody,''the speaker announced,''Thank you for enduring this flight.''

''Huh? What's going on?" Amu confused.

''We are currently 40,000 ft above us land the village of the Patch Tribe is 1,200 km away. Starting from now, everybody please, get there by yourself, we will wait for 3 months. We will not tell any of you how to get there. Please remember a Shaman Fight is the Coloseum for the amount of Furyoku.''

''Huh, Colosum of Furyoku?'' Amu repeated.

"In that case round one begins! The object of the round is to arrive at Patch village within 3 months. Please hold onto your things, once this message is over, we ten tribesmen will disappear."

"Huh?" Yoh woke up.

A huge plane disappeared as everyone started a complete fall.

''Ahhhh!" Yoh screamed and everyone else did.

Yoh and the others continued falling from the air. They didn't know what to do.

Yoh sounds cheerful,''This is great Ren, I'm finally flying!''

Ren turned upside down,''You're mixing up with dropping and flying.''

''Come on, this isn't a dream!" Horohoro complained,''Shaman fight has already begun. We must first find a way to land safely.''

Yoh was falling a lot,''Hey! Don't faint now! Horohoro!"

''His reaction is a bit over exaggerated.'' said Ren.

Amu was sitting in the air, thinking,'Hmm, how do we land in safely?'

''Thinking Amu?" Rosa asked.

''Yeah, I was thinking-''

Horohoro cuts off,''Hey! There's no time to chit chat!"

''Hey I didn't finish my sentence, gezz!" Amu annoyed.

''Pathetic,'' Hao said.''Sorry but your little furyoku won't suffice. We're more than 10,000 M up. Your furyoku won't get you out of this situation, exhausted, you'll be squashed at the bottom.''

''What?! You dare?!" Horohoro exclaimed.

While Horohoro and Hao were talking, Amu had a great idea.

''Rosa!" Amu shouted.

"What?" Rosa said.

Amu borrowed her ear and whispered.

''I see.''

''Oversoul!" She was landing ahead from the guys.''Come guys! You have to do something!"

''She's right.'' Ren agreed.

''I see!" Yoh exclamied,''Then, everyone let's go!"

Everybody grabbed their weapon and yelled,''Oversoul, Full Power!"

As they planned, they did well to their oversoul and land in safely. Everyone feel exhausted from falling off.

Boston appeared,''Is anyone hurt?"

''It was a lot easier than I expected.'' said Yoh.

''That's because I'm here.'' Ren replied.

''What happened just now, I feel like a large part of hair is missing.'' said Ryo.

''You still have time to talk about this stuff?" Horohoro asked.

''Where should we go now?" Amu asked.

''Who knows,'' Horohoro answered,''anyway, does this road go straight to the horizon?''

''So where is the patch tribe's village?" Yoh asked.

''How do we know? First, we need to make sure if we are in USA or not.''

''We are in USA.'' Ren told him.

Amu looked around the area and pointed the sign,''Over there, we're in Route 66."

Ryo spotted a car and hold somewhat a 'big thump'. The car pulled over and popped out his window named Billy. He takes them to the city. As they got into the city, they go and asked someone where is the patch tribe village while Ryo talking to Billy. After all, nobody knew where it is. They even went to the library and ask. They knew about the tribe but not Patch. The librarian advised them to ask a women named Lilirara.

The guys walked all the way to the town till the end of the day. Amu feels tired from walking around and so did everyone. Yoh yawned.

''Hey it's not the time to yawn, we have to go find this Lilirara person.'' Horohoro replied.

''Huh,'' Yoh confused,''ever since I got here I haven't slept once and you guys were interrupted me this morning.''

''Guys, stop complaining,'' Amu stopped,''and beside, we have to look for this women.''

''Excuse me,'' said the women who wore a strange clothes and a mark on her face.

Amu turns to her,''Huh, are you-''

''Who are you!" Horohoro cuts off.

''You guys, should know about the seminole tribe's hymn of desolation right?" The women continued.''The lyrics in the song is not bullshit, then why are you still going?"

Everyone made an angry face. ''How can I believe in something I only heard of once?" Yoh responded. ''Besides I don't believe Sliva is a evil person.''

''Yoh!'' Amu worried.

''That's right,'' Horohoro screamed,''Its you who's lying, I don't think Kalim is a bad guy.''

''Kalim?" The women repeated.

''Horohoro, stop it!" Amu yelled.

''You evil bitch,'' Ren went mad,''I don't care who you are but to make it clear, I am here because I want to be a Shaman King. If you're going to stop me then I'll have to take care of you.''

''Ren!" Yoh and Amu yelled together.

''Shaman King?'' She repeated as she holds a wooden staff.''So pathetic, you're under the control of the evil patch tribe yet still want to pursue your dream?"

She was about to do something with her wooden staff but Amu halted.

''Stop it!"

''Amu..'' Yoh whispered.

''Who are you?!" She asked.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So I still have a few chapters to edit and I'm focusing on other stories too. I'll keep you update for the next chapter.**

 **Bye guys! :) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry if I upload late because of school and work (you know that). So the first half I made my own and the other I follow the manga (I don't remember which chapter is it).**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Amu stopped with her wooden staff,''Stop it!"

''Who are you?!"the women yelled.

''Amu..'' Yoh whispered.

She introduced herself,''I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm 13 years old and I came from Seiyo Acadamy. My goal is to become the Shaman Queen."

The women seems very nostalgic about this person, ''Hinamori Amu? Seiyo Acadamy? I've heard of you but I don't remember where."

''Huh? You've know all about me?" She pointed to herself.

''Yeah, you're in my dream.''

''Your dream?"

''Yes,'' she continued,''when you were in my dream, I saw you running away with ghost spirits. Then, you moved to another place and transferred to another school. The next day, you're holding an eggs just like now, Amu. Later on, you've graduated from your school but you runaway from your friends for no reasons That's all I remember.''

Amu seems surprised that she knew everything about her, "Can I asked you something?"

She blinked, "What?"

''I-I want to see Ran and the others how they're doing?" She asked, opening her bag to show her shugo chara,''They've been like this for a while and I don't know when they will reborn.''

''I see, what I can do is to use my power and see what happened.''

She holds up her staff is a green light, Yoh and the others covered their face from the light, what's going on? When Amu saw multiple butterflies around, the atmosphere of the color was pink and white.

''Huh? Where am I?" Amu asked.

''This is the place where you can remember in the past.''

Amu looked down and saw the room,''Huh? Isn't me?!"

''Yes, that's you when you were wishing to be when you're grow up.''

They saw Ran, Miki and Suu were born and then Dia. Later on, things had happened before she graduate.

''I've feel heavy, don't you guys feel the same way?" Ran worried.

''Yeah, I don't know what happened to us." Miki replied.

''I've feel like we're going to forget Amu-desu!" Suu said, her egg appeared,''Desu! Are we going back to our eggs?!"

Dia responded,''I've feel Amu's aura is different.''

''What do you mean?!" They all asked together.

''I can't explain it really clearly but she began to see ghosts beside us.''

''No way,'' Ran said sadly.

''But, she could see us!" Miki complained.

''Yes! How can she forget us-desu! We've always be there for her - desu!" Suu exclaimed.

''I don't think we can't managed her dream anymore, but let's hope that we believe in her.'' Dia smiled.

They all smiled to each other and went back to their eggs.

Amu started crying,''Everyone,'' she sniffed,''no wonder they go back to their eggs.''

''Amu...''Rosa said sadly.

''Don't worry, they're on your side Amu.'' The women smiled.

She wiped her tears off and smiled,''Yeah.''

Amu was back to her own world and see her friends.

''Huh? What just happened?" Horohoro asked.

''Thank you very much!'' Amu bowed to her.

''You're very welcome,'' She smiled,''I hope you're little friends would reborn one day.''

''Yes.''

She was about to walked back but Amu realized something,''Wait!"

She turned,''What?"

''Are you Lilirara?"

She nodded,''Yes.''

Yoh and the others were shock,''Ehh?! She is?!"

''I see,'' Amu smiled and waved her hand,''Thank you very much, Lilirara!"

''You're very welcome, Amu.'' She waved back.

''She's really nice don't you think Rosa?" Amu asked.

She answered,''Yes, I think she's very helpful.''

She turned back to her friends and look at their face,''Huh? What? What's wrong guys?"

They pointed at Lilirara,''that... that... Lilirara!"

* * *

Amu and her friends waved good bye to Lilirara but few seconds later, Yoh turned back and sense something.

Amu asked worriedly,"What's wrong, Yoh?"

"I had the impression that Lilirara called me."

"We're Shamans. If something happened to her, we'll be warned by a ghost." Ryo smiled.

"What? What are you saying?" Horohoro responded."We just left her."

"It's a long road, if you continue to stay there, we'll leave you." Ren replied.

Amu walked up to him and takes his hand,"Come on, Yoh. You should forget it. I'm sure she'll be fine." She smiled.

He looked at her and smiled back,"Yeah."

* * *

At night, everyone went to Motel and leaves their stuff in the room. Horohoro and Ryo started fighting while Yoh, Ren, and Amu sat in the room.

Ren glared at them,"It hasn't even been two days and they still haven't stopped fighting."

"I wonder why?" Amu asked.

"It's guys stuff."

She sweatsdrop and turned away, ok masculine never stop.

Ren turned to Yoh and responded,"We don't have passports or enough money to support all of us. Today, we've been able to do some exchange but I have the feeling that the patches wanted us to get out alive by ourselves."

Yoh sat down on the bed and stared at the window in a weird face. Amu gets up, walked up, and waved.

"Hello, earth to Yoh."

He got caught and looks at Amu and Ren,"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Jezz Yoh, you gotta pay attention." Amu crossed her arms.

"But don't you feel troubled by this? The story of this man?"

"Are you talking about Hao?" Ren responded,"I'm also thinking about Sliva and the others. They just can't ignore what happened 500 years ago, they must know Hao. If they accepted Hao in the tournament, then they must be hiding something."

"But if Hao knew everyone, then it must be strange about him." Amu wondered.

"They say one believe only one sees, our future are about to take another turn. The Shaman Fight " Yoh looked out the window with sad eyes on his face," and the story about the Shaman Kingdom, it's truly Hao's ambition." He got up." I believe that I won't let him get there."

Everybody stopped and look at him with surprised expression. Yoh continued,"People and also Shamans do what they can to survive and want to destroy everything is unthinkable. But if one of us does become Shaman King, that won't be a problem." He smiled.

"Yoh.." Amu blushed and then smiled.

Horohoro and Ryo went back to their fighting. Yoh looked at them with a funny expression while Amu sweatdrops.

* * *

The next day, everyone started packing up and get ready to go on the mission. Amu asked confidently,"Are you ready guys?"

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

"We'll start with the map that Lilirara gave us." Yoh responded, holding the map. "We are 300 km north of the Yonfate Village."

"Since when were you the leader?" Horo questioned.

"It's an idea of mine." Ren answered.

"What?!"

"Um, you guys, stop arguing!" Amu exclaimed.

"Our destinies are united right now, so we need a leader." Ren responded.

"A leader?!" Ryo and Horohoro yelled together.

Amu didn't say anything and stared at them. Yoh explained,"We are currently going towards Diringo City. It's about 200 km from here at the foot of Mt. Lucky. Over there was the Village of the Seminoas about 500 years ago."

They stopped and turning to him.

"There's a small chance that's the location of the Pache Village. Just to make sure, we need to get some information." He smiled."Good! Let's go then."

They all started at him minus Ren we're confused.

Amu clapped her hands,"Right! Then let's go everyone!"

"Wait," a voice replied,"to this place, may I come along with you?"

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always!**

 **So I have 3 more chapters to edit (Yay!). Also, I haven't gotten any reviews from you guys (hopefully at least one) and tiny follows/favorites (usually 16 or 17 for my original).**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions then inbox me in privately and also if you have any idea then I would love to hear it from you :).**

 **That's about it today so I see you later.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!**

 **So basically I'm uploading this because now I have a chance to finish my last 2 chapters before I make a new one (hopefully). By the way, I'm sorry I made mostly dialogue because it's harder for me to edit.**

 **So yeah this is chapter 13, I hope you'll enjoy this! :)**

* * *

Amu looked at him and blushing a little, he's cute. The boy has green hair and wore a green cape, white button down, and black pant.

"Join us?!" Horohoro asked. "Who are you? Becoming one of us?!"

"Come on, Horohoro,"Amu replied, "let this guy talk and then he'll join us."

"I don't accept stranger!"

The boy answered with a friendly smiles, "Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I came from England to participate in the tournament. My name is Lyserg Diethel. I'm 14 and my specialty is downsizing the research of objects on Divine Roads. This is my spirit, Morphin. My dream is to become a great detective. Please to meet you."

Morphin is a pink little pixie who leans on his arm.

"Wow, he must me cool," Amu thought.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Yoh shakes hand."I find that you make good relationships," he giggled,"this proves you're a nice person."

"What! We're taking him!" Everyone were shock.

"Yay!" Amu smiled.

"But Yoh, this guy is really suspicious!" Horohoro explained,"He could be one of Hao's men sent to be a double agent!"

"Hao?"

Amu commented,"But, I don't think he's not on Hao's side. He seems like a nice guy."

Lyzerg looked at them in a serious way but turns into friendly mood,"I'm just a dowsing guide and you guys are here too, that's all."

"Dowsing?"

"It consists of capturing magnetic waves. Haven't you ever seen it on TV? We used a pendulum to find water or minerals, others use it to find missing people or to cure them." He explained. "They say the object held by the guide has a special fluid that helps with the search in my case it's different." He holds a pendulum and Morphin hugged it, "As for me, I fuse my spirit, Morphin, to form an oversoul. Thanks to the spirit inside it's very effective. In other words, it's what you call Japanese Kokkuri."

"Your spirit is really beautiful." Ryo complemented."Compared to the one we have is lost."

"I was looking for people who knew the Pache Village, and I found you."

"And what happened to Lilirara?" Yoh asked.

"Lilirara?"

"Meh, this guy's making a fool of us. Let's go and just forget about him." Horohoro responded.

"Can we just take him to tag along with us?" Amu asked. "I think he's cool."

He turned to her, "Cool or what? What if he's a bad guy?"

"You might be so strict. I might not look like it but I have a lot of skill." Lyzerg responded. "Plus, I'm smarter than you. I have the money to travel so I don't have a problem, but since I don't know whom guys are waiting for, I thought we'd merge. One is stronger in a team right?"

"What! Don't you dare mock me?"

"Right! We shall decide who's the stronger between the two of us. Now!"

All of them were shocked at him. He continued, "Everything shall be explained by this pendulum."

The pendulum was moving back and forth. His spirit holds and went back to Lyzerg. "I win!"

"It was your spirit that did the work for you!" He yelled, hold his snowboard. "This guy's really annoying me!"

"Horohoro! What are you about to do?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh, leave me alone. I'm gonna embarrass this guy for good."

"If I win, will you accept me in the group?"

"Hey stop!" Yoh yelled. "If you don't calm down, I won't let you come with us!"

"Too bad." He took off his cape, holding his pendulum. Amu ran in the middle of Horohoro and Lyzerg.

"Stop!" She interrupted.

"Amu! Get out of the way! It's me and him fight!"

"No," she turned to Horohoro, and then Lyzerg, "I'll fight you!"

He smiled, "Alright, just me and you."

Lyzerg used his pendulum to attack but she dodged it. She used her staff and ran to him but it came back and stabbed her on the back. She screamed and her legs on the ground.

"Amu!" Yoh and Rosa screamed together.

He smirked, "It looks like I win."

"Are you ok, Amu?" Rosa replied.

She struggled, "He's so … strong."

"Well, I think you understand now, but I'm not that strong. I think you have less power even if our Furyoko levels are the same with a little imagination, it can make a difference."

Yoh got up and yelled, "That's enough!"

"You hurt my friend and you wish to come with us. I've heard enough from you. I'm taking her to the hospital and get out of my way. If you block my way, then I will show you no mercy."

"Yoh..," Amu smiled.

Lyzerg surprised, "Oh, I thought you were gonna jump me, that's unexpected, but it's ok. Looks like I will have to fight you anyway because I have a reason for wanting you as a partner."

Yoh ran to her and grabbed her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it just that my back was hurting." She was holding her shoulder. "I thought he would be a good guy like us."

"I guess not but I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

"Not so fast." He stopped him, using his pendulum. "You are so harsh to have just ignored me. I'm strong but Hao is stronger."

He didn't say anything. Lyzerg started attacking him, Ryo replied, "So what should we do now, Yoh? He's starting again!"

"Are you ready?" He started his pendulum. "Homing Pendulum!"

"Lyzerg is it? I've decided you can't come with us." He uses his oversoul and turned to him

"I don't want to fight you. I'll finish you in one shot."

"No Yoh! He's gonna do the same thing like I did!" Amu told him.

"That's ok, Amu." He turned to her and smiled. "I can handle it."

"Stop chit and chatting! I'm gonna win this!"

Yoh's sword stopped his attack and everyone's eyes was shocked. He replied. "It's simple. I have to wait for you to strike fast. Amidamaru is a 600 years old samurai. He is also called the monster. For him, this is just a simple game."

Amidamaru cutted his pendulum and lays it on the ground.

Yoh grabbed her arm, reaching to his shoulder and holds her, "Come on, Amu. Let's get you to the hospital right now."

"Y-Yeah."She nodded.

Lyzerg giggled, "I'm happy, I was looking for the Pache Village and I stumble upon a formidable opponent, but it's not over our fight just begun. I must win to prove that I can join the group. I'll show you all that I've got!"

"I don't think he's willing to drop this." Ryo responded.

"Meh, he's so clingy. He has a spare pendulum, doesn't it?" Horohoro wondered.

"Yoh, I think he took a liking to you. What are you gonna do?" Ren asked.

Amu responded, "I think he wants you to battle seriously. Are you sure about this?"

He takes a minute to think about and answered, "No, the result will be the same. I don't want someone who hurt my important friend in our group."

"The same results? This crystal was used by my father, this one is more precious than the one you broke." He threw his pendulum at them. "Don't compare him to me!"

It hits by the sign and Amu felled on the ground. "What's going on with him?" She wondered.

"It looks like he's out of his control." Rosa responded to her.

"He seems faster than before." Ren said.

"Not surprising! This crystal is more reactive around spirits, you won't able to escape this time! Like or not, you will fight me!"

"What?! This guy fear for nothing!" Ryo replied.

"We got to do something!" Amu yelled, trying to get up but she couldn't move.

"Amu, stay here." Yoh told her.

"W-Why?"

"Cause I don't want you to get hurt." He turned to Rosa,"Rosa, can you take care of her?"

"Yes, Yoh."She answered.

As he ran off, Amu reached her arm and called, "Wait!"

"That's ok, he can handle it." She smiled.

Amu twitched her face, "I hope so."

Lyzerg jumped and flying to the sign. Ryo surprised, "What! He would up the wire and he's flying to the air!?"

"As I said, you won't escape. I'm not just flying," He looked down, "it's an attack point that I've practiced for countless of years!"

He uses his pendulum and make something, "Take this! This wire will from my revenge!"

Amu looked up, "Wow, is that a building or what? That's huge!"

Yoh used his oversoul to attack his power and destroy it. Lyzerg laid on the ground and yelled, "Damn it! Why?! I can't lose!"

"It's not that you're not strong enough, you are weak as the rest of us. I think Amu is the same."

"Huh?" She got confused.

"How? My technique was flawless."

"If that's the case, then you wouldn't have lost. Lyzerg, who are you fighting against?"

Yoh explained, "We know that you are capable of bad things. Even if the oversoul is strong, if the spirit is weak then you'll lose. This means that even in the beginning, you didn't want to fight us."

"You have a different enemy in your heart. It's against him you lost to-"

Yoh punched him in a face, "I don't know what happened to you in the past, " He smiled at him, "you tried to correct it by using my friend. This blow was to put your head back in place, I want to hear your story when we get to the hospital."

Amu blinked at him, "Wow, I guess he's being friendly."

"Yeah, he must have a big heart." Rosa responded.

"Amu," Yoh respond, "let's get you to the hospital right now."

She smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So tomorrow I will be uploading the next chapter and the next day also.** **Don't worry you'll get notify when I upload.**

 **So stay tuned :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

 **So today I upload another one, this chapter it's going to be Amu telling the story.**

 **This chapter is really short so I hope you'll like this! :)**

* * *

 **Amu's POV:**

As I woke up with the sun that was blinding me and looks around the room. I realized I'm in the hospital, I had no idea why am I here. Oh yeah, I remembered a while ago; Yoh took me here and healed up my back pain that Lyzerg did. I got up and stretch a bit but my back hurts a lot. I signed, I was just thinking about how Tadese and the others are doing. Even Ikuto too, along with Ran and the others. I felt very strange without them, is like I'm in different planet. Well, I tried not to think about them so much.

Rosa appeared and interrupted, "Amu, you awake."

"Yeah I am." I smiled and changed the topic."Anyway, how long was I here?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh? That's strange, I thought I was here a while ago." I sweatdropped.

Someone opened the door, obviously it was Yoh with a cheerful smiles on his face.

"Yo."

"Hey Yoh," I responded, "you worried about me?"

"Of course I do. You're my friend, remember."

"Yeah." I paused. "So what does the doctor said?"

"Well he said it will heal in a weak so you don't need to worry about it."

"Oh, well it shouldn't take that long."

Yoh changed the subject, "Hey do you wanna go to the water and sit in the grass with me?"

I answered, "Sure."

As we walked to the water lake and sat on the grass with nice breeze out of my face. It feels nice here.

Yoh called,"Hey, Amu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we're young, we used to play on the water."

"Oh yeah, I remember, " I giggled, "and you splashes me very hard and I fell down.

Yoh was laughing.

"Gezz, that's so mean." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Come on, it's funny when you fell." He stopped laughing.

I turned to him and sighed, "Anyway, where's Ren and the others?"

"Oh, they go to lunch."

"But, aren't you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I came to see you." He smiled at me.

I blushed, looking up at the sky, "Hey, Yoh."

"What?"

"Do you miss me when I'm gone?"

He looks at me strangely, "Well I do because we haven't talked for a long time, but time flies by I started to do my own things and move on. After that, I'm surprised you came back."

I smiled, "That's true. I mean you were lonely back then and I made friends with you so I wanted to have a good friendship you. Don't you think?"

I turned to him, realizing that Yoh was lying down and turned away.

"Ehh! Don't tell me you're sleepy again!"

He giggled, "Hehe, well I'm tired, that's all."

I got up and yelled, "Gezz you sleep too much already!"

"But…"

"Don't make me act like Anna, you know."

"Nah, I don't think so." He joked.

I look at him in a serious way, then I walked away without any words.

He turned,"Huh? Amu? Where are you going?" He got up and ran to her.

"To see everyone else."

"Come on, let's walk together."

I sighed, "Alright."

Well today was a nice day to hang out with Yoh. We had lots of fun together just like the old days. Even though he tried to be funny but I'll get used to it. I hope we can do it again one day.

* * *

 **Please R &R!**

 **So while I was editing this, I realize I like this chapter and the pairing (Don't kill me for this).**

 **I might do the poll of which Amu ends up with who. I did it a long time ago but I'm gonna do again.**

 **I've got one more chapter to edit and after that I'm relieve, so this will be upload tomorrow. (If not, then I'll notify you.)**

 **Bye guys! ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!**

 **I've finally finished the last chapter to edit! After that, I'm gonna create some questions till the end of this.**

 **So anyway this is chapter 15 and I hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

* * *

The next few days Yoh and the others were inside the van. Ren beats up Horohoro while Yoh tried to calm down. Meanwhile, Amu opened the window, feeling the fresh air, and looks outside with bunch of trees and clear sky.

Amu smiled, "It feels nice, don't you think, Rosa?"

Rosa appears in her spirit ball, "Yes. Today is a good weather."

She lower her head down and her eyes seems to shut down.

Rosa looks up, "What's wrong?"

"I miss my shugo chara so much." She answered with a sad tone, as she opened her bag and touched one of the eggs. It feels warm and she sighed lightly. "I wish they would hatch again someday."

"It ok," Rosa responded, " I mean they're probably taking a rest but I'm sure they will come back one day."

She looks at her and smiles a bit, "Yeah."

Ryo looks out the window and announced, "Hey guys, we're almost there!" The place looks like a city that has a bunch of tree in front of them. He continued. "The place Lilirara told us about Mesa Veldede, the place where we'll find the Patch Village."

Everyone was looking out the window and surprised about those place.

"Amazing!" Amu sound happily.

"This is wired," Ryo said. "Look at this place! All the houses look exactly alike! It looks like a maze, there are also 4 story buildings."

"It's the ruins of an ancient civilization." Horohoro commented.

"The treasures of the past never cease to amaze me." Ren responded.

"The guide said that the people here disappeared even before the Europeans came." Lyzerg said. "That means this is differently the Pache Village."

"We're lucky to have this info!" Horohoro exclaimed.

"This is so exciting!" Amu's tone sound thrilled.

"Alright! Let's go!" Yoh yelled.

The van kept on going to the village but then it got knock out so everyone got off. They were looking around the place, it had a couple of houses and few people around.

Ryo wondered, "It's another tourist site."

"Huh? Another?" Horohoro confused.

"This place look strange." Amu commented.

"We're finally get here and it's abandoned. We're aren't gonna get anything out of this." Ren responded.

"But we came all this way, let's enjoy the sites instead." Lyzerg said.

Yoh had a strange look, "You're right. We'll never know, we'll learn."

Everyone were walked to the cave and saw the sign.

"Hey!" Yoh exclaimed. "It says keep out!"

Ren walked up and said, "Ok, let's go in."

"Eh?!" Horohoro seem surprised.

Amu sweatdropped awkwardly, "R-Ren, what if we get caught?"

"Hey you there!" a voice called. "For conservation reasons, access is limited to those with a group pass. If you really want to go through, then let us pass. Will you join us?"

They appeared with a group of 6 men from left to right: one had blonde hair with a black cape, big guy with the glasses, tiny mustache and a vest on, in the middle dressed like Arabic clothes, next to him was a huge guy that wore a baseball clothes and the last one looks like a vampire who wore a black clothes. Everyone got so quiet for a few minutes.

Amu was shocked, "Ehh! Who are you people?"

In a few seconds, Ren seems mad and Yoh commented,"Cool! Hear that Ren? They're nice people!"

"Have you ever seen such suspicious tourists?" He looks up. "Look closer, I've seen them before."

Amu turned to Ren, "What are you talking about, Ren?"

"But it's Hao's henchmen!"

Everyone felt shocked along with Amu, "Hao?"

Yoh stopped him, "Lyzerg, calm down." He jumped, flipping his hair and asked. "What do you guys want from us?"

Amu wondered, "What the hell is he doing?"

The Arabic guy was staring at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, sorry!" He responded. " You look exactly like him, the resemblance with your great ancestor, our lord, Hao is unbelievable."

Everyone look confused, Yoh was shock, "But how?"

Amu looks at Yoh for a minute, she wasn't shock but she knew that Hao is his twin brother. She pondered, I got a bad feeling about this. What was his reaction if he knew that Hao is his older brother? Shock? Surprised? I don't know.

"Master Yoh." Ryo said.

"A descendant of Hao." Lyzerg replied.

"Bullshit!" Ren yelled.

"I'm confused!" Horohoro commented.

"What do you mean?" Rosa asked.

Yoh made the face, "I say he looks a lot like me."

Everyone get attention on him and Amu's face was shocked.

Horohoro exclaimed, "Hey you! You got some explaining to do!"

The Arabic guy was surprised, "Eh? Sorry, I can't reveal any more information. We have mission to finish."

"Mission?"

"Orders are to give something to those pink hair some secret information and to exterminate her four eggs inside. That's what Hao wants."

Amu's eyes were shaking, "He ..wants me?"

"Amu?!" Yoh yelled.

One blonde hair ran off, grabbing Amu and puts the sword on her face.

"Let her go!" Yoh screamed.

"She's too innocent!" Ren responded.

He smiled, "Let me introduce us. This is my spirit, Bromoro. He was a Vampire Slayer. My name is Boris Tepes Dracula. I'm a Vampire."

Amu felt shaking, "Vampire?"

"Vampire Slayer." His spirit corrected her.

"Dracula!" Yoh was scared.

"Bullshit! Dracula's just a legend!" Ren replied.

"And I suppose you're not even a Shaman!" Horohoro commented, pointing at the guy with the black cape. "You don't even look like Dracula! That guy does?!"

Amu sweatdropped, "Eh? What?"

Dracula was shocked, "What?"

"Eh? You're right. He has the moustache and the clothes." Yoh joked.

"Dumb Ass! You've fallen for such stupidly!" Ren respond to him.

Horohoro was laughing, "Sucker!"

Dracula turned his arm into pointy steel and stabbed him right on his back.

Amu asked in a serious way, "Why did you kill your own teammate?"

"That is my identity preserved." He looked down on her and getting closer to her neck.

"What are you going to do with me?" She got scared.

He bits off her neck, "Feels good."

"Stop!" He yelled.

He threw her on the ground, "Well, it's too late." He grabbed her bag and opened.

"Don't touch it!"

He grabbed all four shugo chara out of her bag, threw it and smiled, "I bet Hao wants to look at it."

"Hold it right there!" Ryo got up.

"Ryo?" Yoh called.

"It's alright, I can take care of that thing." He smiled. "Go take care of Amu-san."

While Ryo was fighting with the vampire, Yoh ran into her and carry on her back.

"Amu, wake up." He replied. "Are you alright, Amu?"

She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes color was changed into dark color. She took Yoh's sword and pushed him away.

"Amu! Are you ok? What's wrong?" He got worried. She pointed at him with the sword.

Dracula smiled, "The punishment of impalement! I made these pillars from the blood of those people, and now you will be impaled by them." He continued. "Of course, I won't let you fight back because any movement. This girl will stab herself in the throat and that man over there, just defeat me, right?" He glared at Ryo.

"Stop! Just leave her alone!" Yoh yelled.

"It's alright, Yoh. I can handle him." Ryo said.

* * *

 **Please R &R!**

 **So this is where I left off, wow I have no idea what to write next and I haven't answered some reviews from my original one over a year (I'm so sorry).**

 **I'm gonna take a break for now so I'm going to leave some questions for you guys while I'm out.**

 **1\. Which pairing do you like? (Poll on my profile) After that, I'll post the results for the next chapter.**

 **2\. Do you like this version (if you guys are new, then you don't have to answer this)?  
3\. For the next chapter, should I make Yoh vs Amu?**

 **4\. Do you have any ideas for the future chapters?**

 **That's all the questions I have in mind so far.**

 **So those of you who are reading this, thank you so much for your patience and supporting even though I have very little favorite/follows but I really appreciated it. Also, I tried so hard to make you guys happy and supportive. I really hope I can get some comments in the future when I come back.**

 **So again if you have any questions about this or other stories then you can private message me then I'll answer it.**

 **That's it and I hope you have a wonderful day guys!**

 **Bye! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Special

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I was planning to upload this Friday but I decided to do it early before Christmas. This chapter is basically Christmas Special (or you can say filler chapter) so my mind popped up and decided to make this one. This took me about a month to write this out and do voice edit thing.**

 **So this chapter all about Yoh and Amu's moment where they haven't spend times for a long time. When you see in bold/** **parentheses, I put a small scene that is from the actual anime.**

 **By the way guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update this because I had my finals but I'm finally done! Now I can spend times with my vacation break and watch anime all day lol.**

 **So that's about it guys and again I hope you like this chapter so enjoy! :)**

* * *

It is Christmas where everyone gathered together with friends and families, giving each other gifts and spending time with loves. In the morning, Amu walked to her window pulling the curtains and sees a nice view.

She stretches her arms and then resting, "Good morning, Rosa."

Rosa appeared, "Morning, Amu."

Amu was gazing outside and gets excited, "I can't believe it's Christmas."

She nodded, "What are you doing today? Hanging out with Ikuto I bet." She teased her.

She looked at her in the eyes, "Eh? Oh no, I'm not going out with him today." She was fapping her hand very quickly.

Rosa tilted her head, then who?

"I'm going to hang out with Yoh today since he promised me to spend times with him." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm surprised."

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"You usually hangs out with Ikuto all the times, don't you?"

Amu was blushing so hard, "W-Well not every day you know. Besides, he always teasing me." She turns away from her.

Rosa giggled, "That's why you two make a good couple."

She turned to her and laugh,"Yeah."

* * *

In Futari Inn, Yoh was sitting in the backyard looking at the beautiful sky. He smiled that today is the day where he hangs out with his childhood friend, Amu.

His spirit, Amidamaru appeared and asked curiously, "Yoh, what's on your mind today?"

He looks at him in the eyes, "Oh, today I'm spending times with Amu for Christmas." He smiled.

He grinned as he looked up, "I was expecting you go out with Anna but anyway do what you need to do."

Yoh got up and stretched, "Well I'm gonna prepare to go and meet up with her."

He went back inside and sees Anna that just woke up. She sat down on the floor and watch TV.

"Good Morning, Anna." Yoh grinned.

"Morning, Yoh." Anna said softly.

Yoh walked slowly out of the living room but then Anna stopped him.

She asked,"Where are you going today?"

His body went straight up and turns his head slowly, "W-Well, I'm going to hang out with Amu today. If you don't mind?"

Anna looked at him in the eyes in a serious way but then she accepts it. However, she warned him, "I hope you give me Christmas present."

"Of course, Anna! I'll buy it when I get home at least tonight." His voice sounded nervous.

"Alright, then be home at 5 o'clock."

"Yes!"

Yoh puts on his brown jacket and his shoes, saying goodbye to his fiancee. While he was out, Anna seems lonely without him and pondering, _Why does he decided to hangout with Amu today?_ She sighed sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu was talking to Ikuto on the phone that she have plan today. He was a little upset but he respect her time. They both said goodbye to each other and hang up. Amu sighed heavily and sat down on her bed.

Rosa responded, "What's wrong, Amu?"

"Well… Ikuto wants me to go on the date. But I told him I can't because I have other things to do." She stared at her phone for a while, "I don't want to hurt him because I love him of course. But he understand it." She smiled at Rosa cheerfully.

Rosa smiled back and Amu looks at the clock, it's almost 12 o'clock. She was freaking out that she supposed to meet up with Yoh around this time.

Amu was panicking, "W-What should I do?! I haven't left my house yet?!" She opened to her closet, throwing her clothes on the floor.

Rosa sweatdropped, "Calm down, Amu. He's not going to yell or-"

She cuts off, "I've found it!"

About five minutes later, Amu wore a thick white cotton sweater with three brown buttons down and a black legging. Her hair has a small pigtail to both left and right side, tied with two white X hair clips. Rosa looks at her that she dressed very nice.

"How does it look?" Amu asked.

Rosa snapped out, "Oh, it looks great on you."

"Really?" Amu looked at the mirror to see her whole body.

"Yeah." She nodded, "You guys are not going on a date, aren't you?"

Amu looks at her in the eyes, "Huh? N-No, he wants to hang out during Christmas Day, so I accepted his invitation." She smiled.

"Ok, I hope you guys have fun and don't flirt with each other."

Amu jumped when she heard the word flirt and sweatdrop, "Don't worry, Rosa. We're gonna behave like friends, you know?"

As Amu finished fixing her hair and looks at her digital clock, it's 12:25PM. She was freaking out that she was late to meet him up. She ran downstairs putting on her red coat, red scarf, and her brown boots and walked out the door.

* * *

About half an hour later, Yoh was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for Amu so patiently. As he looks up at the big clock, it is 12:40 PM and she still hasn't arrived yet. In the meantime, Amu got out of the train looking at the time, it's nearly 1PM. She was rushing to meet up with him. She felt so bad because he has been waiting for her in the cold weather.

It was just 1 PM already, Yoh stared at the sky while waiting for her in a calm way. When he heard a voice, Amu ran all the way to meet up with him so badly. She stopped and relaxed her knees.

"Hey, Amu." He looks at her for a second, realizing her face was exhausted. "What's wrong?"

Amu needs to breathe and apologized, "I-I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long because I wasn't watching the time very carefully."

He stared at her and then smiled slowly, "That's ok. I understand that situation."

She lifts her head up and stared at him, "So does that mean, you're not mad at me?"

Yoh was laughing, "No, why would I do that. Come on, let's go out together."

Amu blushed a little and then smile at him, "Yeah."

* * *

Yoh takes her to the Amusement Park where you sees many cool rides and games. They both decided which one they should ride first, Yoh was pointing at the roller coaster. They were riding it and smiled each other that they were having fun. Then, Amu was riding the horse cheerfully while he watched her and smiled. Next they go to haunted house and talking to each other, but then Amu screamed the ghost behind her, holding Yoh's arm. He sweatdropped she stills scared of ghost. After that they go to the Mirror House and see themselves in the mirror, make funny faces and bodies. They looked at each other, laughing in a fun way.

Amu takes him to the cup ride, asking if he wants to ride. He answered sure. As they were riding, Amu smiled a lot that it feels nostalgic back then when she and Ikuto were riding together as a date. **(This is episode 26)**

Yoh tilted his head, "What's on your mind?"

She looks at him in the eyes, "Well it brings back memories when my boyfriend and I used to ride this together. It was fun back then."

"Boyfriend?" He got confused. "You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend?"

She jumped blushing and turns away, "Well it's a long story."

Yoh burst out laughing, "You're cute sometimes."

Amu puts her fingers together and looks at him in an embarrassing way, "Well, you know I want to take you here and get the feeling if you like it or not."

He looks at her for a bit and smiled cheerfully, "I like it. It's nice here to relax." He looks up at the sky. "It must be your favorite ride, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

When the sun began to set, Amu leaned on the rail and sees the ocean view. Yoh gave her an orange soda, she takes it snapped and drinking calmly. She said thank you very kindly and he smiled at her. Yoh was looking at the view this is the second time he came here. The first time he was with Anna back then, taking her for a walk at night. **(Do you remember the episode where they went out together at night. In the anime.)** But now, he takes Amu here and told her the memories he had.

"So this is the place where you took Anna here?" Amu asked.

He nodded, "I remember back then when I'm preparing to go to America and she seems sad. So I took her here instead and makes her happy." He smiled.

Amu smiles a little bit, "I see." She remembered when she met Ikuto in the beginning. He teased her many times and later on, they fell in love with each other. She had been always thinking about him since the time they met.

She changed the topic, "The sunset is actually beautiful, isn't it, Yoh?"

"Yeah. I-" His stomach was growling. "Ehehe. I'm hungry." He giggles.

Amu sweatdropped, "Eh, I'm not-" Her stomach was also growling, "Ahaha. I guess I am."

"Where do you want to eat, Amu?"

She tapped her chin, "Hmm, let's eat ramen. I haven't had them for a while."

He accepted, "Ok, then let's go. We don't want to leave our stomach empty." He smiled cheerfully.

She giggles, "Yeah."

* * *

At night, Yoh and Amu went back to the Amusement Park and see Christmas Tree lighting. It has colorful lighting such as green, white, and red balls that hanging on the tree. Also, a huge beautiful star that everyone can see. Amu looks at the tree, reminding her back then when her friends celebrated Christmas Party at Seiyo Academy. **(Episode 12)** She also remembers when she spent times with Lulu and her family. **(Episode 63)** And now, this year she finally spend times with her childhood friend for the first time during Christmas.

"Hey, Amu." Yoh called.

She turned to him, "Huh, what?"

"Here." He gave her the box of a present that looks like a rectangle and has a big red bow on top to the left corner, "Merry Christmas." He smiled warmly.

She blushed a little bit and accept his gift, "Oh, thank you." She hugged her present and realized something, "I should buy you a present, Yoh." She looked down at her present.

"No, that's ok. I mean you don't have to buy me anything. That's why I take you here and remember this moment we had." He grinned.

Amu looks at him for a second, realizing he made her inspire the way he said, "You're right."

As they heard a cracker from the sky, it was fireworks that has every color on it. They both looked up at the sky and see a beautiful view that they cannot stop staring at. Amu feels like she spend times with Yoh today was amazing. As she look at him while he stared at the sky, she remember the time when they first met each other and 8 years later they met again. She was glad that this year she hung out with him.

Her mind popped out, "Hey Yoh."

"What?"

"Um, did you buy any gifts for Anna?"

He cracked up and turn into a stone, "CRAP! I forgot to buy a gift for her!"

"Ehh?! She's going to be mad at you when you get home!" She yelled at him.

"What should I do?" He was having a panic attack. He remembers those flashback, _I hope you give me Christmas present._ He sat on the ground holding his legs like he's in a dark zone.

Amu sweatdropped, "D-Don't worry, we'll work together and find her a gift. It's not even midnight yet."

Yoh turned his head really slow, "R-Really?"

She nodded, "I'm not going home till we'll find what she likes."

He smiled really happy got up and hugged her, "Thank you, Amu!"

"EHHH?! W-Well you're welcome. Come on, let's go before Christmas is over."

* * *

 **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS! (You better give me some reviews *glares at you*)**

 **Wow that's pretty long chapter, doesn't it?**

 **So whenever I write this chapter and puts some scene in it, I got some nostalgic feelings that it's been a long time since I watched this both shows for like over 10 years already. (I feel so old...)**

 **Also, I wanted to point out the scene where Yoh gave the present to Amu is kind of similar to Ash and Serena from Pokemon XY. :/**

 **So the next chapter I'm going back to the original story/manga and hopefully will be upload around New Yearish.**

 **So that's it guys and I want to say Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to you all. Thank you for you guys for looking out this story and I hope next year will be better.**

 **Bye everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I've finally upload a NEW Chapter! It's been a year since I haven't updated this so I hope I can keep up in the future.**

 **Also, I've seen no one answered my questions from last two chapters and again I saw one vote so far. I'm gonna post this at the end.**

 **Since it's a small community so I hope anyone reviews this chapter.**

 **This chapter is basically I'm going back to the manga, well kinda. I made my own so this chapter is pretty dark to me. I know some of you loves the darkness part.**

 **So that's about it guys and again I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

While Ryo was fighting with Dracula, Yoh was worried about Amu that she wasn't herself. As she was pointing at him with the sword, her eyes were squeaking that she was ready to fight. Yoh walked back nervously, what can he do without his sword? He doesn't want to fight her. She holds the sword ready and ran up to him but he clapped his hands to stop.

"Amu, wake up!" He shouted. "It isn't like you!"

She didn't answer him as she dragged it and cuts on his cheek. His blood was dripping on the ground.

Amidamaru appeared by his side, "Yoh-dono, I think she can't hear you. What can you do?"

Yoh walks forwardly, "What I'm gonna do is to call her and reach out her heart. I'm gonna try my best."

* * *

Inside her head, Amu woke up very strange with black atmosphere around her. She got up and asked herself, where am I? Where's Rosa and everyone's else? There was a small white light in front of her, she ran there to see what's inside there. Once she got out, she was back in Seiyo Academy where she met Tadese and the others. She looked down as she was wearing her old school uniform. When she opened her bag, her Charas wasn't there. As she ran to the Royal Garden and see her friends: Tadese, Rima, Nagi, and everyone else.

"Everyone, it's good to see you." Amu sounded friendly.

"What are you doing here, Amu-chan?" Tadese asked in a harsh way.

"Eh, what are you mean?"

"You don't belong here anymore," Rima said.

"W-Why? Why everyone? You guys are … my friends!" Amu feels heartbroken.

"You left us, Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled.

"You didn't say goodbye to us. You don't care about us." Nagi replied.

"That's not true, everyone!"

The screen turned back far away from Amu, as she runs quickly to catch them. She reach out her arm, wait. Unfortunately, they disappeared. _Why? Why does everyone are like that? They're not like themselves._

Again, there was a light that blinded her and she covered her face. When she opened her eyes, she was in middle school where you can see bunch of students was hanging out in the hallways. As she walks slowly to her classroom and saw Yoh was sitting in his seat while Anna and Manta were standing.

Amu walks up to them and smiled, "Yoh, I'm glad you're here."

"Go away." Yoh's voice sounds heavy.

Her heart sank, "Eh, why?"

"We don't need you, Amu." Anna turned to her as she crossed her arms. "You're useless."

"Anna is right. You don't care for us. You're not helping Yoh-kun!" Manta shouted.

"I-I don't get it," Amu said nervously. "Why are you guys acting like this? This isn't like you!"

Yoh slapped at the table, gets up and screamed, "That's enough Amu!" He squeezed fist, "I-I don't want to be your friends anymore!"

Amu's eyes were shocked that he said such a thing. The scene was cracked out and the glass fell in the floor. Her legs dropped down and cried, Why does everyone hate me? Her tears were falling off from her cheek. _Tadese. Rima. Yaya. Nagi. Utau. Ikuto. Yoh. Everyone. Why did you guys to do this to me? I thought we were friends and now you guys betrayed me?_

"I want to be your friends, Amu." a voice called.

Amu lifted up her head, it was Hao obviously, "What do you want from me?"

He smiled, "I want you to join my team. If you can, then we'll work together and be a Shaman King and Queen." He puts his hand closer to her.

Amu can't decide if she wants to join him since her friends were away. She lifted her hand up and slowly about to take his hand.

* * *

Back in reality, Yoh tried to stop her but she couldn't control herself due to Dracula's power.

"Amu, stop it!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.

Amu pointed the sword at him about one centimeter.

He gulped and tried to reach out to her, "Amu, do you remember when we first met, you always want to be my friend since nobody wants to talk to me."

As she looked at him in the eyes but ignored what he said. She was about to slash but he moved to the right side.

He continued, "You know, I've been thinking a lot about you while you're gone. Then, years had passed, I've finally got to see you again and be friends. I'm happy." He smiled.

Amu caught his attention, hiding with her bangs and finally spoke, "No."

Yoh lifted his head up, "What?"

"That's not true. Everyone..hates me!" She was trying to attack him.

He got up and hugged her very quickly. Her eyes were shaking, what is this feeling? She dropped his sword to the ground.

"You know, I cared about you since we were kids. What I liked about you is that you have a strong heart and care about your friends." Yoh compliments her. "I-I like you as a sister. Do you remember that?"

Her tears came out, what is this feeling? I don't remember this.

Yoh took a deep breath and let it out. He called her name, "Wake up, Amu!"

* * *

Inside where Amu tried to take Hao's hand to accept his mission however she heard a voice. _Amu, wake up!_ She was jumped that Yoh was calling her. Hao was shocked that his brother ruined his plan. Amu snatched his hand away and get up slowly.

"You know, Hao. I will never join you and I have my precious friends that always there for each other. Unlike you forced people to join you!" Amu shouted at him.

Hao looked at her for a second and then chuckled, "Alright, but I'm still waiting for you to join." He turned away, "You'll think about it first and then tell me if you decide."

The light was hitting in front of her and Hao disappeared.

* * *

Amu was back in her own world, her eyes color change was back to normal. What was this feeling?

"W-Where am I?" She whispered.

Yoh turned his eyes to her and smiled, "Amu, welcome back."

She blushed a little and hugged him back. She lets go and questioned, "What's going on?" She gasps as she looks at his "What happened to your face?"

"Don't worry about it, Amu? It just a cut." He grinned.

She smiled back, _I'm glad he's himself but I don't know about Hao._ She remembers what he told her earlier. _What does he actually wants? Why does wants me to join him so badly?_

"What's wrong, Amu?" Yoh asked.

She snapped out and shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing."

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! I keep telling you guys every chapter but you didn't. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but it will inspire the writers more. I've seen 500 views but you guys didn't review it. I don't know if you just skimming around or anything but please I need reviews. Please don't give me very simple comments like 'good chapter, I hope you upload the next chapter, update, etc'. What does that mean? This doesn't mean anything, it just lazy comments. I need a ****brief and detail reviews so that you're really interested in this story. I'm trying my best to upload as soon as possible, please bear with me.**

 **Anyway, so the next chapter I'm going back to the manga but I don't remember which chapter is it. What chapter do Ryu and Dracula have a fight and I forgot what happened?**

 **Also, I'm gonna post the poll right now, so I got one who voted for Hao X Amu which means I'm not so surprised about that. Ok, then I decided this paring win.**

 **If you really interested in this story, then click favorites/follows button.**

 **So that's about it guys, I hope you have a Happy New Year with your friends and family! I'll see you next year!**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S: I forgot to mention that I made another crossover story called: My Dream is to Become a Hero! I used Shugo Chara again crossover with My Hero Academia. I just finished that series a few days ago and I LOVE IT! So I hope you're reading that too! :) **


	18. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry there is no new chapter but I want to say that I'll be on hiatus because spring semester is coming. So you'll have to wait after this semester, I know it's pretty long time but I'll updates if something happens.**

 **Also, let me ask you something: Do you really want me to continue with this story? If so, then leave me comments/reviews. Some of you may ask why. The reason why I'm asking you this for multiple times because you guys don't leave any reviews even though I spent a long time doing it for you. I mean I have favorites/followers here but I really don't get why you're not leaving me anything. I understand I'm on hiatus for a year because of school but I'm back here. I keep on tracking everyday and have a lot of views but nobody wants to comment. If I don't receive it till May (the semester end), then it means that you don't want me to continue it. I feel like I waste my time doing all kinds of thing, posting new chapters every time but I don't know. I understand my writing is not perfect but I wanted to share out all of you that this is my ideas. I don't mind if you pointed out that I have errors then tell me, I'll learn from my mistakes.**

 **I am so sorry for a long comment but I hope you understand my feelings. Also, I hope I can get answers from you guys and I'll respond it right away.**

 **So that's about it guys, I hope you have a good night and I'll come back after spring.**

 **Bye!**


	19. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **So I was thinking about this story all along whether I should keep going or not. Lately, I've been posting up recent stories I made but not this one. I've been working with this since high school and it's been really slow for me. I really want to finish this but at the same time, it frustrated because I have a lot of things to do on my plate. Also, I tried to come up with next idea of what should I write. (I just realized that I posted too many notes on it, lol)**

 **If you guy still wants me to continue this, then leave me the comments/reviews down below. I'll try to finish this as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you for reading this and hope you have a great day!**

 **From,**

 **YukiYuu48**


End file.
